Innocence & Instinct
by Tarantula
Summary: NEW STORY! FEMSLASH! Alex goes to Camp Star. Mitchie goes to Camp Rock. Two rival camps. Two rivals girls. It should be a simple relationship, right? Not when the two begin to develop feelings for each other. How will it end? How will it even start?
1. Chapter 1

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter ONE~**

**¬Arrivals¬**

It was the jolt of the car running over a pothole that woke Alex up, the first ray of sunshine breaking over the forest trees that stretched out ahead, light whispers of clouds barely visible in the bright blue, sunny sky. The wind slipped in through the open window and licked her happily in face, almost like a dog wanting some attention.

Alex yawned and stretched out, her muscles protesting but ultimately giving up. She turned to her older brother Justin, who looked wide awake as usual despite the fact he had been driving since ten last night. Alex had reminded him that they could just Flash over to Camp Star but he had made a big deal about wanting to do it properly, resulting in this three day road trip, the two taking turns to drive.

Of course they stopped for gas, food and the restroom but that hadn't slowed them down, mainly due to Alex's habit of going over the speed limit to get that time they lost back although when Justin had actually been awake for her turn he had demanded she slow down to avoid any accidents.

'How are you feeling?' Alex asked and Justin shrugged.

'I'm OK,' he replied. 'We'll have to stop soon for some gas,' he told her, looking at the gauge.

Alex smiled contently. 'Good. I'm hungry,' she told him, grabbing her pink sunglasses and putting them on before poking her head out of the window, setting her hair free as it danced wildly in the wind.

After another half hour of driving they finally came to a gas station and Justin pulled in and stopped at the closest one to the exit. Alex jumped out straight away and went into the back, grabbing a ice cream out of the ice box they had brought with them (that was always cold thanks to a bit of magic).

Justin grabbed the pump and put it into the car, squeezing the trigger and the machine began to hum.

'You can't eat that for breakfast,' Justin told her as she began to unwrap the ice cream and poked it in her mouth.

'Well find us a café,' Alex shrugged, taking the ice cream out of her mouth to talk before she began to lick it, scooping up the white cream on her tongue and into her mouth. 'I could do with a greasy breakfast.'

Justin grimaced. 'I'll ask the guy when I go to pay,' Justin replied as he put the pump back and walked towards the store. Alex leant against the car, the chill of the metal having a strange easing sensation on her butt. She had been sitting down for far too long.

Another car- or a van to be precise- pulled in and a woman stepped out, having a strange resemblance to Alex's mum. Alex stared at the woman, fixated. That was scary. Sure her mum had a few more frown lines on her forehead and had a slightly better figure but other than that this woman was almost the spitting image of her mum.

The woman began to put gas into the van and Alex's eyes went to the passenger in the van. The girl in the passenger seat looked back at her, Alex taking note of the dark black hair, the ashen skin and the dark brown eyes. She looked someone who, with bangs and brown hair, would look like the living definition of innocent but the way she wore her hair told Alex that there was _some_ confidence to this girl.

Alex gave her a smile, licking her ice cream. The girl gave a small one back and looked away. OK, maybe more of a smudge of confidence. Justin came back, smiling as he span the keys on his finger.

'A café twenty minutes away,' he told his little sister. 'Then we're about four hours away from the camp.'

Alex groaned. 'Why couldn't we just Flash ourselves there?' she asked as they both slipped back into the car.

'Because I want to say I've had one road trip before going to college,' Justin replied, starting the car. 'Besides, this has been fun.'

'Yeah, if your definition of "fun" is "brain numbing boredom",' Alex replied sarcastically. 'Oh wait!' she smiled. 'It is!' she said and Justin gave a fake "haha" before pulling out and driving up the road.

,.,

Connie walked back into the van and slipped in as Mitchie finished writing another song.

'You ready, honey?' Connie asked. 'We'll stop at the café to get something to eat and then it's all just straight sailing from there.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Awesome,' she replied, putting her song book away and Connie started the van and started to drive.

'Are you looking forward to this summer?' Connie asked, a bright smile on her tanned face, a complete contrast to her daughter.

'Immensely,' Mitchie replied optimistically. 'This year I'm determined not to get involved with any Tess drama.'

Connie smiled in agreement. 'That girl is one I could happily stay away from,' she said seriously.

'That's what I'm intending to do,' Mitchie told her mother. 'This summer it's all about music!'

Within twenty minutes they arrived at the café and Connie pulled into the small car park. Mitchie noticed the car from the gas station and looked around for signs of the girl, finding her sitting by the window, eating a chilidog with a big, messy smile on her face as she teased the boy sitting across from her.

Mitchie stepped out and followed her mum inside. Mitchie told her mum what she wanted and sat on two tables away from the girl and the boy, grabbing her pen from her jeans and began to write a new song, humming to herself.

'So I've worked out that we both have seven hundred and fifty dollars each to last for the summer,' the boy said. 'But knowing _you_,' he added. 'Chances are you'll blow it all within a week so I'll hold onto your money for you and give you fifty dollars a week for luxuries.'

The girl put her hand up. 'I have a question.'

'Yeah?'

'How much do I have to pay for the luxury of your silence?' she asked and Mitchie snorted, swallowing the urge to laugh.

'Funny,' the boy replied with a edge to his voice. 'I'll remember that next time you have a "accident" and expect me to fix it.'

The girl just smiled. 'Oh, Justin. We both know that you're too proud and egotistical to turn down the chance to show how much better you are than me. And we both know I can rarely fix anything by myself so it's an endless cycle.'

'Alex, the fact you're aware of that and _still_ get into trouble frightens me,' Justin replied and Alex smiled, eating a chip with a mischievous gleam in both of her hazel eyes.

Connie sat down next to Mitchie, pushing Mitchie's burger and chips in front of her. Mitchie stared down at her food, smiling before she dug in, feeling the warmth of the food fall down her throat. She and her mum ate in silence while Justin and Alex continued to bicker, most of it seemingly light hearted banter provoked by Alex.

Because of this, they left their food to cool and Alex complained to Justin that her food was cold, resulting in them buying another portion. So Mitchie and Connie finished first and left, leaving Justin complaining to Alex how they were behind schedule.

Mitchie looked out at the window, watching Justin and Alex as Alex laughed while Justin looked even more irritable. The van started to move and Mitchie sighed, leaning her head against the window. Suddenly there was a BANG!

'Oh no!' Connie cried as the van started to shake and smoke erupted from underneath the bonnet. Connie quickly turned to the side of the road and both jumped out and walked to the front. Connie threw the bonnet up and the smoke punched them in the face as it escaped its cage.

'Crap,' Mitchie and Connie cursed.

'Language, young lady!' Connie scolded.

'Sorry,' Mitchie replied. 'But what do we do now?'

,.,

'Don't you dare drop any of that on the floor!' Justin instructed threateningly as Alex bit into her chilidog, some of it dripping onto her chin and she gave him a messy smile, silently mocking him. Justin noticed a van pulled up on the side, smoke running freely from the bonnet. 'Heads up,' he said and pulled him.

'What are you doing?' Alex asked.

'Going to see what we can do to help?' Justin answered, killing the engine.

'What do you know about cars?' Alex asked and Justin blinked, shocked she had even said such a thing.

'I got perfect results on my tests,' he reminded her. 'That's why I can drive? I think I know enough,' he replied snappily and got out.

Alex groaned and followed, shoving more of her chilidog in her mouth.

'What do we have here?' Justin asked cheerfully and Connie and Mitchie turned round, their faces pitch black. 'Ah...' he said, going into his pocket and pulling out a napkin.

'Wow,' Alex said with a mouthful of chilli. 'What happened to you guys? Have a fight with a fireplace?'

Justin glared at her and then gave the two a charming smile. 'Ignore her,' he told them. 'So what seems to be the problem?'

'Looks like the engine's screwed,' Alex pointed at it for him and took another bite from her chilidog.

'Will you let me handle this?' Justin asked her and turned to Connie and Mitchie. 'May I?'

'Please,' Connie replied and stepped aside.

Justin walked over to the engine and started waving at the smoke, it finally clearing. He started looking around, mumbling to himself while Alex stood there impatiently.

'So,' Connie said, trying to make conversation. 'Where are you two going?' she asked.

'Some cool singing Camp,' Alex answered. 'I'm gonna learn to become a better drummer and singer while Mr. Mechanic over there is going to try and fix his singing voice,' she added and Justin banged his head on the bonnet. 'You OK?' she asked him.

'I'm fine!' he replied and went back to mumbling.

'We work at the Camp!' Connie told Alex. 'And Mitchie also takes lessons.'

Alex smiled at her. 'Any fun?'

Mitchie nodded. 'Yeah. As long as you stay away from evil blonds,' she added with a smirk.

'Oh, I stay away from blonds anyway,' Alex smiled. 'They're either evil, have funny ears or fangs,' she said and Justin banged his head again. 'Oh! Move over,' Alex said, walking to the bonnet and pulled him back. Justin gave Mitchie and Connie a nervous smile as Alex got to work.

She looked at Connie. 'Try it now,' she instructed. 'And Mitchie, can you look out the back to see what's coming out the exhaust?'

The two got into position and Alex, still holding the bonnet up, tapped the engine with her wand before putting it down.

'Alex!' Justin hissed. 'You-'

'I've fixed it. Stop moaning,' Alex replied as Connie brought the engine to life.

'It looks fine!' Mitchie called.

'Awesome! You're ready to go,' she said and turned to Justin. 'Let's kick it!'

'Thank you!' Connie shouted as the two walked to the car.

Alex gave them a wave and smiled at Mitchie, who smiled back. Justin and Alex then got into the car as Connie drove off.

'She was kinda cute,' Justin thought out loud.

Alex grimaced. 'Dude! She's like forty!' she squealed.

'Not the mum! The girl. What was she called?' Justin asked.

'Mitchie, I think,' Alex answered. 'Weird name. She sounds like a Chipmunk.'

'But she was cute,' Justin smiled.

Alex sighed. 'And I thought she was normal.'

Justin frowned. 'Huh?'

'Well if you like her there has to be something wrong with her,' Alex replied, studying her nails. 'I bet she has like, an extra toe or something…or maybe she's like a little slug alien in a human suit! You can try out your alien language thing!'

Justin started grumbling as he started the car and set off along the road. Alex put her glasses on and put the window down, poking her head out, the wind licking her face. She smiled against the breeze as her hair danced in the invisible waves.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon they would get to Camp Star.

,.,

Mitchie put her sunglasses on and put the window down, the wind striking her in the face. She smiled against the pleasant chill as her hair danced wildly in the breeze. It had been a very interesting start to the day and it was only going to get better.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon they would get to Camp Rock.

**NOTE: I know I haven't uploaded a story in awhile but that's mostly due to work and college, meaning I only had 2 days a week free, which I personally wanted to spend with my girlfriend. But my summer holiday starts on the 23rd of June so I figured now was a good time to upload the first chapter to a story I had in mind since before Camp Rock 2 was even released. So, tell me what you think, follow me on Twitter, I'm Tarantulafanfic and check out my college work on Youtube, I'm CloudFreedomFighters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter TWO~**

**¬Rock Vs. Star¬**

Camp Star!

That was what the sign declared and Alex cheered, throwing her arms up and punching the roof of the car. Justin winced and slapped her on her leg.

'Don't do that! This is Zeke's car and I can't take it back dented!' he scolded.

But rather than snap back at him, Alex hugged him round the neck and he screamed, serving the car side to side as he tried to wrench her off him. She eventually let go, falling back into her seat in a fit of hysterics.

'Not funny, Alex!' Justin was furious but it didn't shake Alex's mood.

They were finally there! After all the driving and the arguing, they had finally made it! Justin took the turning into the camp and followed the dirt path all the way to a small bridge.

Alex's jaw dropped. That was the camp?! It looked amazing! It didn't even look like a camp! There was a concrete complex by the river and several other small buildings that were apparently the rooms for staff and students and department buildings.

This was so cool!

Justin drove into the car park and parked the car just as some guy parked next to them in a range rover. The guy in the Range Rover got out, knocking the door into Justin's.

'Oh, what?!' Justin shouted angrily and the guy slammed his shut, walking to the boot of his Range Rover. Justin awkwardly got out of the car and Alex calmly followed, interested to see what was going to happen.

'Watch what you're doing!' Justin shouted at the guy as he pulled his bags out.

The guy looked at him, not a single emotion showed on his perfectly crafted face. He had long brown hair and a physique that suggested a lot of exercise. His dark brown eyes shifted from Justin to Alex, who smiled curiously at him.

He spat out the gum he was chewing onto the floor and left without a word.

'Nice meeting you!' Alex called after him, waving while Justin checked the damage on the door. 'He seems nice. Hey, we should totally sit next to him at lunch!'

'Are you kidding me?!' Justin cried. 'Have you seen what he's done to Zeke's car?! Zeke's gonna kill me!'

Alex rolled her eyes. 'For goodness sake,' she walked round to Justin's side, pulled out her wand and tapped the scratched door, fixing it at once. 'See? All fixed.'

'Stop using magic, Alex!' Justin hissed. 'You'll get us into trouble and dad isn't around here to fix it!'

'Well then,' Alex put her wand away. 'You better be extra vigilant then, shouldn't you?'

She smiled carelessly and went to the back to get her bags. Justin looked like he wanted to pull his hair out but instead settled for making weird grunting noises and went to grab his bags.

The two carried their bags to the main building, following the river of kids inside and to the desk to register. Alex looked around as they waited, quickly studying the groups. Already there were drummers showing off their skills by drumming a beat on the steps or guys with guitars showing them off to each other and seeing who could play the most difficult songs.

Then she saw him. The Silent-Gum Guy. He wasn't interacting with anyone, sitting at a desk with his bags on the table and on the seats, ensuring that no one could sit with him.

Alex smiled as he looked at her but he didn't return it. Instead he gave her a cold, emotionless stare. OK, this guy was going to be a challenge, but she was sure she could break down his barriers.

'Yes, Justin and Alex Russo,' Justin said to the woman behind the desk.

The woman looked at her computer and smiled. 'Oh, yes. You're in Room 11.'

Alex dropped her bag. 'What! Both of us?!' she screamed, slamming her hands down on the desk. 'I have to share a room with my brother?!'

The woman looked very shocked at this, leaning back to put some distance between her and Alex.

'Well- err- yes. Boys and girls don't typically get to share rooms but with the uneven numbers, we're making exceptions when it comes to siblings,' she responded.

Alex shook her head. 'No! I can't spend the summer in the same room as him!'

'Is there anyway we could switch with someone?' Justin asked.

'I'm afraid not,' the woman told him. 'The only other siblings are twin girls.'

Alex groaned, grabbing her bags and stormed off. Justin gave the woman an apologetic smile, took the card keys and grabbed his bags, following Alex.

'I know this isn't what we expected, but I'm sure we can make the best out of it,' he said but she ignored him. 'Do you even know where the room is?'

'Yes! It's this way,' she snapped.

Justin pointed ay a sign. 'But the sign over there says Rooms 1-15.'

'The other this way,' she turned on her heels and changed direction. They followed the hallway to their room and Justin handed Alex one of the card keys and she opened the door.

'Oh, wow,' she said as they walked inside.

It was like having their own apartment. They had a living room, a bedroom each and a bathroom. The living room came complete with a sofa, an eleven-inch TV mounted on the wall, a Mac Computer (that was locked onto the desk so it couldn't be stolen) and a recliner.

'Cool!' Justin's face lit up and he dropped his bags and ran into one of the rooms. 'The beds are king sized!' he announced.

'Why do you care?' Alex asked, putting her bags on the sofa. 'I've been in your room. You don't have a bed. You sleep on the floor.'

Justin poked his head out through the doorframe, frowning. 'It's better for back structure.'

'You might as well just strap a plank on your back,' Alex replied sarcastically and music started playing faintly in the background.

The two looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed their card keys and ran out the room, closing the door behind them. They weren't the only people who wanted to find out what was going on and they followed a group of kids running out to see where the music was coming from.

'It's coming from the auditorium,' Justin said and they followed the signs leading to the external auditorium.

The group of kids stood at the top level and looked down at the stage, a boy dancing and singing with a legion of back up dancers and backing singers following his every move and a team of musicians playing guitars, drums and keyboards.

'Oh cool,' Justin was amazed as bursts of fire shot up into the air from the stage. 'Isn't this awesome?' he asked Alex. He looked like Christmas had come early; his grin wide and his eyes alight with excitement.

Alex laughed.

Eventually, the music stopped and the guy who had been singing waved up at them.

'S'up, guys?' he said and they walked down to talk to him. 'What did you think?' he asked.

'You're amazing!' a young thirteen year old squealed and the guy smiled.

'I'm glad you think so,' he said. 'I'm Luke Williams. We've been working on that for a few days.'

'Why's that?' one of the boys asked.

'Well, you guys know about Camp Rock?' Luke asked and several nodded. 'Well Axel is going to invite them down for a show tonight.'

Every girl (other than Alex of course) "ohh-ed". Even Justin was beaming excitedly.

'Make sure you get good seats,' Luke said, flashing them a charming smile. 'Anyway, I gotta do a take-two. Feel free to stick around and watch,' he then went back to his group and started telling them what he felt should be changed.

'He clearly loves himself,' Alex mused, unimpressed. She then rolled her eyes at the girls who were squealing with excitement as the music started again. 'Great. He already has fangirls. I'm never going to hear the end of this.'

'Can you blame them?' Justin asked. 'He's pretty cool.'

Alex raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. 'Is there something you want to tell me?' she asked and Justin narrowed his eyes.

'Now we both know that out of the two of us, you're the one who's most likely to turn out gay,' Justin shot back heatedly but Alex grinned.

'So? I'd make a hot lesbian,' she replied casually. 'I'm up for anything as long as it's fun.'

'I don't doubt that,' Justin replied judgementally and walked off.

'Hey!' Alex called out to him, throwing her arms out. 'You can't just leave me! I'm meant to have the last word! You're breaking tradition here!'

,.,

Mitchie jumped out of the van, feeling the dirt underneath her boots shift under her weight and she breathed in the fresh, camp air. She smiled broadly at the sight of the lake and memories of the past summer came rushing towards her. She was going to make this summer the best summer of her life. She was determined.

'Do you know what cabin you're in, sweetie?' Connie asked, locking the van and going to the back to get their stuff.

'Yep,' Mitchie answered, grabbing her bags from the back of the van.

'Go on then. Have fun,' Connie smiled. 'I'll see you at dinner.'

'Thanks, mum,' Mitchie beamed and ran off to find her cabin.

On her way there, she waved and greeted familiar faces, smiling broadly. She found her cabin and rushed inside, her first sight being Caitlyn unpacking her suitcase. Caitlyn turned and once she saw Mitchie, she squealed with excitement. The two ran and threw their arms around the other.

'God! It's been so long!' Caitlyn let go of Mitchie.

'I know,' Mitchie admitted. 'I would of visited you earlier but we've just been so busy with the business,' she explained.

Caitlyn smiled. 'I know. Connie's Catering is getting big, huh?'

'You could say that,' Peggy said from the corner and Mitchie turned on the spot to see her, Ella and Tess unpacking their bags at their beds. Mitchie felt embarrassed that she hadn't even noticed the other three girls. 'My mum wanted me to get your mum's number so she could ask her to do the food for some big business meeting.'

Mitchie laughed. 'Really? Wow.'

Ella stepped forward and hugged Mitchie, perhaps a little too tightly, knocking the wind out of Mitchie.

'It's so good to see you, Mitchie!' Ella squealed in her ear and Mitchie winced.

Peggy rolled her eyes and came over to pull Ella off Mitchie. Now the only person who hadn't spoken to her was Tess.

'Hey, Mitchie,' Tess gave her an uncertain smile. Clearly she was still feeling bad about last year. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. Even though the group had occasionally gotten together for short reunions (at one point Tess's mum had flown them all down to their mansion for a week), Tess always seemed uncomfortable.

Then again, Mitchie hadn't been too forgiving towards the blonde. OK, it had been a year. Time to move on.

Mitchie gave her a warm smile. 'I'm fine,' she walked over and hugged her, surprising everyone, especially Tess. 'You OK?' she let go.

Tess nodded. 'I'm fine,' her smile was even more uncertain now. She clearly hadn't expected such a warm welcome.

'You don't have to look so nervous, Tess,' Mitchie told her. 'I'm over it. It's been a year. Let's just have fun this summer, yeah?'

Now Tess' smile became more genuine, her expression softening. 'I'd like that.'

The group then spent the next hour unpacking, sharing stories about their time apart and trading jokes. Eventually, a member of staff carrying a blow horn announced everyone had to meet by the lake for some big news. The girls rushed down to the lake where Brown stood on the stage. He waved at the girls and the waved back before finding somewhere good to stand.

Once everyone had arrived, Brown began to speak. 'Hello, happy campers,' he greeted them. 'Welcome to Camp Rock. I'm sure we'll all have a great summer and I'm excited to see what you have to offer and to see your progress. Now, before I get started on the rules and what we expect from you, I do have some news.'

'You might have noticed that across the lake is a new complex,' if they hadn't, they all had now. 'That, my little friends, is Camp Star,' everyone started talking. Brown clearly expected this and waited patiently for them to stop. 'It is run by Axel Turner,' he continued.

'Axel Turner the music producer?!' Tess asked, excited.

Brown stopped. 'Yes, Tess. Thanks for that,' he said and Tess blushed. 'Anyway, you all know he was originally part of my band before had to-' he coughed. 'Let him go. Ever since then he's been a bit miffed and this is just a deliberate attempt of taking away my business. Now I know some of you are very competitive but I want you to know this,' he drew an invisible line with his fingers. 'There is no rivalry. There is no competition. I do not want any of you starting trouble with Camp Star.'

He finished and smiled. 'But saying that, I brought my nephews from Connect 3 to come down for the summer!'

All the girls went mad and a truck pulled up, carrying the three brothers. Mitchie immediately broke free of the crown and ran towards it. Shane jumped down and Mitchie threw her arms around him. He hugged her.

'Hello, mystery girl,' Shane greeted her.

'Hello, celebrity boy,' Mitchie grinned.

'Looks like we finally get that summer we wanted last year,' Shane smiled.

And that's when it happened.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

A few of the kids screamed, others ducked and Shane's brother, Jason, screamed 'We're under attack!' before throwing himself on the floor. Mitchie turned on her heels to see people on jet skis riding close to the bank, firing canisters up in the air, which dropped down safely with the help of mini-parachutes.

After the initial panic had died down, the kids jumped up to grab a canister and Brown jumped down from the stage and grabbed one. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper, looking grim.

'It looks like we've been invited to Camp Star for the night,' he announced to the campers. 'Well, it would be rude to say no,' he said defiantly. 'I say we go.'

Everyone beamed with excitement.

,.,

That night, all the campers took the boats out to the other side of the lake. The complex had it's own docks, allowing them to tie the boats up and climb out. Members of staff gave them directions to the stage and eventually they found themselves sitting down amongst the Camp Star Campers.

Mitchie looked around, amazed by everything and then stopped. Sitting with the Camp Star Campers was the brother and sister from earlier! The sister looked over and saw her and smiled, giving Mitchie a small wave.

Mitchie waved back before all the lights on the stage came alive, pointing at one man. Axel Turner stood in front of the crowd, clearly enjoying the attention.

'Hello, Camp Star. Hello, Camp Rock. I'm Axel Turner,' he got a huge cheer but he didn't smile, even though his eyes told them all he was feeling very smug. 'I have brought you here, as a gesture of good will. To give you entertainment. I'm sure my old friend, Brown has no problems with that,' now he smiled and Mitchie looked over at Brown, who looked very aggravated.

'So, without further delay, I present to you, Luke Williams!' he walked off the stage and a boy stepped forward, a platoon of musicians behind him and the music began. The show was very flashy, including fire and fire works. Mitchie would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. Everyone else was clearly enjoying it.

Once the song had ended, Luke was showered in applause and screaming. Axel came back onto the stage, clapping with the crown.

'Fantastic wasn't he? This is what you can expect from Camp Star!' he gave a rather unpleasant smile. 'And you can take that as an offer. Yes! Camp Star still has plenty of room for you all!'

'Right. Now we're under attack,' Brown said to Connie. 'Let's get out of here.'

'And any Camp Rock Staff who want a job, I'll double your salary,' Axel announced and already there were staff members and Campers getting up, ready to join.

'I barely have enough staff as it is!' Brown roared angrily. 'C'mon! Let's go!'

Mitchie saw some of the younger kids rushing off into the complex and she chased after them.

.,.

'Wow. That was a surprising turn of events,' Alex said, unconcerned but Justin didn't look as unfazed as her.

'This is wrong,' he said. 'Alex brought them here to ruin them.'

Alex shrugged. 'So? We're Camp Star. It's not our problem.'

Justin shook his head. 'No. You can't honestly be OK with this,' he said angrily.

'Look, this is the business world, Justin. You got to knock out the competitor,' Alex replied, surprised by his outburst. 'That's just the way it is.'

Without a word to Alex, Justin started walking down the steps and towards the Camp Rock Owner.

'What? Where are you going?' Alex called after him but he ignored her.

Justin approached Brown, looking nervous but determined.

'Excuse me, Mr. Cesario?' Justin said once he reached him and saw the woman from earlier was with him. 'My name is Justin Russo. I feel terrible what happened tonight.'

'Somehow I seriously doubt that,' Brown replied acidly.

'No! I do! It was wrong what happened. That's why I'd like to come to Camp Rock and help out,' Russo explained but Brown didn't look convinced.

'How do I know Axel didn't just hire you to spy on us?' Brown asked, sounding a bit too paranoid.

'I can vouch for him, Brown,' Connie spoke up. 'He and his sister helped me and Mitchie when our van broke down.'

Brown studied Justin's pleading face.

'Please,' Justin begged. 'I know I don't owe you anything but it wasn't fair what happened tonight and I know that losing your staff and campers was a terrible loss and gaining me isn't going to do much. But I'm offering you my help.'

Brown looked at Connie, who was smiling broadly at Justin and then at him.

'He seems determined, Brown. Could come in handy,' she told him.

Brown, despite the situation, couldn't help but give a small smile. He turned to Justin.

'OK, then,' he agreed. 'Grab your stuff and meet us down by the docks. We have plenty of room now,' he said bitterly.

.,.

Mitchie found the two boys in one of the music rooms. Why did everything here have to be so damn impressive?

'Hey! Boys, don't wander off!' she scolded.

'You can't blame them for wanting to have a look around.'

Mitchie looked over her shoulder and saw Luke. He was part of the reason they lost all those Campers and Staff members. She fixated on him with a dark look.

'Boys, go back to the others,' she told them and they ran off.

'You're Shane's girlfriend, right?' Luke asked, putting on his charming smile for her. 'I can see why he likes you.'

'No. You really don't,' Mitchie snapped her reply.

Luke chuckled, looking her up and down with gleaming eyes. Mitchie shivered.

'What you have to understand, Mitchie,' he stepped forward. She didn't question him on how he knew her name. 'Is that Connect 3 are slowly fading from the limelight. They're good, but that's all they are. New artists are coming, ready to take that light away.'

Mitchie raised her eyebrows, unimpressed by this attempt at a dramatic speech.

'Your point?' she asked.

'If you want to stay in the light,' he cupped her cheek but she refused to look away. 'Then you've got to stay with the times. Shane's old news. I'm _the _news and I just happen to think you'd look good on my arm.'

'Not interested.'

The door opened and Tess walked in. Mitchie stepped away from Luke but Tess, rather than looking confused, looked positively overjoyed.

'My mum said I could come here!' she announced.

'What? Tess, you can't do that!' Mitchie was shocked.

Tess just laughed. 'Err- I can. And I am.'

'But why?'

'Listen, Mitchie. I have so much to live up to with my mum. This is my best chance,' Tess explained but Mitchie just shook her head in disgust and, after giving Luke another glare, stormed out.

.,.

Since they hadn't unpacked, Justin just grabbed his bags, stony faced. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Are you seriously just going to leave?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, I am,' he replied. 'And if you had any decency, you would too.'

Alex rolled her eyes. 'Melodramatic much? Look, Justin-'

But he just left the room and Alex hurried after him. He pushed past Campers and she chased after him.

'Justin! Oh c'mon!' she shouted but he ignored her and left. 'Oh! Fine! I don't need you anyway!' she thought about this. 'Except for my money…'she reminded herself. 'Hey! Wait!'

She ran outside and rushed in front of Justin. 'Hold up! I need my money!'

Rather irritably, Justin put his bags down and rummaged through one of them, pulling out a wallet and thrust it in Alex's chest. She took it from him, disgruntled. Without so much as a goodbye, Justin walked off.

Alex watched him go until he was out of sight, walking angrily to her room where, much to her surprise, she found an attractive blonde sitting on the sofa. The blonde turned to look at her.

'Err- who are you?' Alex asked and the girl stood up.

'Hi. I'm Tess. I'm your new room mate,' the girl smiled.

_Right. This could be interesting._

_**Took long enough, but there you go. As I said on Time Traveller's Girlfriend, I'm only updating this and that one. This will be going for a more novel approach while TTGF will be a collection of short chapters. If any of the scenes that are meant to be from Camp Rock 2 are incorrect, I don't have the DVD and I couldn't find it online. I haven't watched the film since it originally aired. I'm just going by my memory of a film I saw years ago. Might seem lazy not researching a film this is based on but this isn't a novelisation. It's a reimagining. Things are going to be vastly different from the source material (obviously).**_

_**So, feel free to review and tell me what you think. In fact, feel free to request certain things. Give me input on what you would like to see and if I can put it in without making it forced or unconvincing, I'll put it in there for you.**_

_**Even if you want to be a character and part of Alex's Camp Star friends, I'll see if I can fit you in. Just PM me.**_

_**I've been rambling for far too long. Good day/night and hope you enjoy what's coming.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter THREE~**

**¬Tensions Rise¬**

When Alex woke up the next morning, she was confused to find that she wasn't in the car. Surely yesterday had been a dream. She closed her eyes, holding them tightly shut. The next time she opened them, she'd be in the car and Justin would be driving.

She opened her eyes and the room greeted her mockingly. She sighed and sat up. This sucked. She couldn't believe that Justin had just up and left. There was always competition. Apple and Microsoft. SEGA and Nintendo. It was just the way business worked. You have to find a way of taking out the competition. Why did he have to get so melodramatic about it?

Alex grabbed her wand and got out of bed, poking her head out of the doorframe to see if- what was her name again? Tess?- was out in the living room. When she decided the coast was clear, she quickly dashed into the bathroom and had a quick shower, using her wand to dry and clothe herself.

She slipped her wand into her boot and stepped out, finding Tess walking out of her room, wearing a pink silk kimono.

'Morning,' Tess greeted.

'Morning.'

Tess went into the bathroom and Alex went back into her room, grabbed her phone and then left (casting a quick locking charm on her room). Alex followed the signs to the lunchroom and, much to her surprise, found herself in what could only be described as a restaurant!

Her jaw dropped. They had waiters and waitresses, a salad bar and a buffet full of pancakes and food from other countries, ranging from Italian to French. Alex, unsure what to do, scanned the room for a familiar face and found Gum Guy sitting by himself.

She quickly made her way over to him and sat down, smiling widely.

'Hi!' she said.

He looked at her with a stony expression. Alex rested her chin on her knuckles.

'Not much of a talker are you?' she noted. 'I'm Alex,' she told him but he didn't say anything back. 'I'm going to call you Silent-Gum-Guy. How's that?' she asked.

'Don't,' he said finally, looking annoyed.

'Oh! So you can speak?' Alex teased. 'So, what SHOULD I call you?' she asked.

'Derek.'

'Cool name. Short and simple. I like it. So, what are you here for?' she asked.

'Guitar,' he answered.

'Awesome! I'm here for drums,' she replied and suddenly, Tess sat down, holding a plate of vegetables.

'Oh my god. How great is this place?' she asked. 'Don't get me wrong. The food at Camp Rock was good but this is food with class. Connie and Mitchie served it like we were at school!'

The girl and the mum she and Justin had helped yesterday came into Alex's mind and she smiled.

'I met them yesterday!' Alex told Tess. 'Their van had broken down and me and my brother helped them.'

'Your brother was the one you were chasing last night, yeah?' Tess asked and Alex nodded. 'I heard he left to go to Camp Rock.'

Derek looked interested now, frowning.

'Yeah. He did,' Alex confirmed.

Tess looked confused. 'But why? Has he seen this place?!'

'He felt bad about the ambush Axel did,' Alex explained and Derek nodded.

'I can understand that,' he said bluntly. 'They had all year to advertise. Their fault if they didn't get enough people in.'

Alex didn't say anything, thinking back to what she said yesterday and Justin's reply. OK, Derek did have a point, but so did she. It was just the way the business worked. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

'So?' Tess piped up. 'You do what you have to do to get ahead. This is how this business works.'

Alex stood up. 'I'll be right back. Need food,' she practically ran to the pancakes.

.,.

After breakfast, Mitchie and the rest of the campers stayed for Brown's announcement. Mitchie sat with Caitlyn, Peggy, Anna, Sander and Barron. Shane and the rest of Connect 3 stood to the side.

Brown stood in front of everyone, Justin behind him holding a folder.

'OK. I have some relatively good news,' Brown opened his speech. 'We lost next to no Campers last night,' the campers cheered. Brown looked slightly happier than when he walked in but it was short lived. 'However, we did lose quite a bit of staff.'

Everyone fell silent.

'And although our friend Justin Russo here,' everyone now looked at Justin and Mitchie, remembering what happened yesterday fondly, waved. 'Has been trying to find a way we can work around that, I'm afraid we just don't have the time or the resources. So after this meeting, I'm afraid I'll have to start calling parents. Camp Rock is closed.'

The campers were in an uproar, several protesting, others crying and the others just looked shocked. Brown looked absolutely heartbroken.

'I honestly don't have any choice,' he said miserably. 'But I don't have any alternative. I'll start calling parents as soon as this meeting is over- which I guess is now,' he finished and left.

Mitchie shook her head and approached Justin before he could follow.

'How many people do you need?' she asked.

Justin looked inside the folder. 'About nine?' he answered.

Mitchie quickly counted in her head. There was her, Caitlyn, Peggy and Anna. That made four. Barron and Sander made six. Shane, Nate and Jason made nine. Mitchie smiled broadly at Justin.

'We can do it,' she said as the group piled up behind her and Justin quickly counted them. 'Are you sure?'

Mitchie looked back at them all and they all nodded enthusiastically. Mitchie smiled at Justin, who looked overjoyed and quickly started writing in his folder and slammed it such.

'Awesome!' he said. 'I'll go tell Brown!'

He ran off, practically skipping. With nothing to do but to wait for Justin to return to hear Brown's answer, the group made their way to the lake, where they cast angry glares towards Camp Star.

'Y'know, it was really harsh what they did last night,' Sander announced, resting his arms on his knees. 'We walked straight into an ambush.'

'Yeah,' Barron agreed. 'I'd love to get payback.'

The two grinned at each other.

'Wanna prank 'em?' asked Sander.

'You bet!' The two stood up but Mitchie grabbed their arms and pulled them down to sit down.

'No one is pranking anyone!' she scolded. 'We have to mature about this, guys.'

The two did not look happy.

'If we ignore them, they'll ignore us,' she continued. 'We just have to focus on saving the Camp.'

Justin walked down and sat next to them. 'Brown said it's OK,' he smiled at them. 'We'll have to go through the schedule to arrange the lessons and activities.'

He pulled out a graph and several pieces of paper and handed it to Mitchie, who quickly scanned it. Shane read it over her shoulder. Justin had clearly thought this through very thoroughly.

Had he done this all in one night? Mitchie passed it over to the others and one by one they read it.

'Now, who wants what?' asked Justin, holding up a clipboard.

After they arranged who was taking what lessons, Justin then gave them all name badges and gave them their own individual timetables.

'Excellent!' cried Justin happily. 'This is totally going to work! Now, Sander, Barron, you two are in charge of the activities-'

'We know,' replied Barron. 'We just discussed this.'

'And it starts in ten minutes,' Justin ignored Barron's comment. 'Now I know you haven't had time to plan anything, but I'm sure you could find something to entertain the kids,' he grinned briefly before looking very serious. 'C'mon, guys! It's time to get everything started! Go go go!' he clapped his hands irritably and the group separated quickly, running off in different directions.

,.,

Alex was sitting by the lake, tapping her drumsticks on her exposed thigh impatiently. When was Justin just going to come back and stop being so stupid? She sighed and laid down against freshly mowed grass, closing her eyes against the burning sun.

'You seriously think this is OK?' she heard a male voice ask.

'Sure! It's only water balloons,' another replied and Alex opened her eyes, sitting up and saw three boys walking towards the jet skis and boats, holding a bag of water balloons.

One of the boys noticed her looking and nudged the one in the middle, nodding towards her. Their faces broke out in grins.

'Hey, hotness,' the middle one called. 'Looking good in the denim hot pants!'

Alex stood up and walked down to them curiously. 'What's with the water balloons?' she asked.

'Oh, we're gonna prank Camp Rock,' the dark haired one on the right explained. 'We figured it was rather hot and they could do with a cool down.'

Alex smiled deviously. 'Nice. It you see a guy wearing a tie with spiky hair, be sure to get him in the face.'

'Friend of yours?' the faired haired one on the left asked.

'Brother,' she replied bitterly.

The one in the middle stepped forward, bowing. 'Anything m'lady requests,' he said and sat up. 'But if I get him, how about a kiss?' he asked, grinning.

Alex smirked. 'Sure. Whoever gets my brother gets a kiss. I want photographic evidence though,' she said sternly.

'Of course,' the middle one said, bowing again. 'And can we know young fair maiden's name?'

'Alex.'

'I'm Miles,' said the middle one, ruffling his brown hair. 'And this is Glenn,' he nodded at the one of the right. 'And Jamie,' he nodded to the one of the left.

'Well I'm just gonna call you the Three Stooges,' replied Alex. 'How you gonna get there?'

'Boat,' answered Jamie. 'We need keys for the jet skis.'

Alex grinned and walked towards the jet skis, carefully pulling out her wand from her boot, the three following.

'Wait there,' she said and they stopped, frowning. She then leaned forward on the Jet Ski and tapped her wand against it, bringing it to life. She quickly went to two others and tapped them. 'There you go!' she said brightly.

'How did you do that?!' asked Glenn.

Alex just grinned. 'My fingers have magic powers,' she winked.

Miles grinned. 'Oh yeah? I'd like to see a show with you and your "magic" fingers.'

She snorted. 'Dream on, buddy,' she patted him on the arm. 'Anyway, have fun! Don't get caught now,' she said and left the three to their own devices.

The Stooges climbed onto the Jet Skis and, grinning at each other, sped off across the lake, Miles leading them not directly towards Camp Rock but in walking distance.

Once they reached land they looked at each other in alarm.

'How do we turn them off?' asked Glenn and, as if they were waiting for commands, all three Jet Skis turned off. 'Oh! Well that was easy.'

The three climbed off the Jet Skis and dashed off into the trees, holding their bags tightly. They crept through the trees, the sound of laughter growing louder. Eventually they came to the camp and they peaked their heads out through the trees. Their un-expecting prey all laughed as they ran to and from cabins.

'If we see the guy in the tie, he's mine,' said Miles and the other two looked thoroughly disappointed.

'But she's hot, man!' said Jamie.

Miles nodded. 'Exactly. That's why I get the kiss.'

'You're fifteen, dude. You've got no chance,' Jamie told him, receiving a punch on the arm from Miles.

'Look! I think that's the guy!' Glenn said quickly, pointing at Justin as he walked around with a clipboard.

Miles grabbed his phone and gave it to Glenn. 'Film this!' he said and Glenn held up the phone, pointing it at Miles. 'This is for you, Alex,' said Miles and he turned to Justin and, with one perfect swing of his arm, threw the balloon high in the sky and struck Justin on the face.

Justin screamed, looking shocked and the Scrooges immediately grabbed more balloons and started throwing them at whoever they could. Girls screamed, boys cursed and Justin just stood there with his arms outstretched, dripping wet.

'What is going on here?!' he cried and once they were out of balloons, the Scrooges ran off into the trees and to the Jet Skis, jumping on and turning them.

'Now how do we get them to start?' asked Jamie and the Jet Skis came to life. 'That's kind of freaky, man,' he said and the three sped off, laughing.

,.,

Mitchie was having a fifteen-minute break when Justin arrived, soaking wet. Mitchie's face dropped at the sight of him and slid off the table she was sitting on. 'What happened?' she asked.

'Three kids from Camp Star just came down and threw a ton of water balloons at me and some of the other kids!' he said wetly.

Mitchie grimaced. 'How do you know they were from Camp Star?' she asked innocently.

'Cuz I saw them on Jet Skis heading towards the Camp,' he replied and stormed off, pasting Barron and Sander, both of whom gave him questioning looks.

'What happened to Justin?' asked Sander.

'Well it looks like some of the kids from Camp Star decided to prank us,' she explained and both grinned. 'What?' she asked.

'Does this mean we get to have payback?' asked Barron hopefully.

'No it does not!' she said sternly. 'No pranking Camp Star,' she said and walked off after Justin.

'She says no, but we both know she meant yes,' Barron grinned and the two set off to their activities class where they found their second class patiently waiting for them.

'Hey, class!' said Sander. 'We've got a great lesson planned for you guys today. You see Camp Star?' he pointed and the class looked over the lake. 'Well we're gonna get some revenge. You see, some of the campers over there just decided to prank some of our fellow campers and we think that's wrong.'

The class smiled.

'So who has any ideas on how to get revenge?' asked Barron and ten hands shot up.

,.,

'Just look at my shirt!' cried Justin, pulling his tie and shirt off, throwing them aside and pulling on a t-shirt.

'It'll dry out,' said Mitchie weakly.

'That's not the point. I have a clipboard!' he held it up. 'Do you know how much this cost?!'

Mitchie repressed the urge to smile, clearly seeing he was distressed. 'Hey, don't worry about it,' she told him. 'I'll talk to Brown. I'm sure he'll get it sorted.'

'I wouldn't be surprised if my sister had anything to do with it,' said Justin irritably.

'Yeah. About her, why didn't she come down here with you?' asked Mitchie curiously.

Justin snorted. 'Because she's devious and evil.'

Mitchie smiled feebly. 'Now I'm sure that's not true. She looks nice.'

Justin pointed at her. 'You see? That's your first mistake. Alex Russo isn't "nice". She's evil and selfish. You get too close to her and you get burned! Trust me!'

Mitchie furrowed her brow. 'Now that's a bit harsh. She helped fix our van.'

Justin responded by grumbling and went into his bag to pick out a fresh tie, pulling out a bright pink one. Both Mitchie and Justin looked at it with disgust. Justin examined it and then looked at the label.

'What?! This was my good tie!' he cried.

'Err- it was?' Mitchie couldn't see how anyone could think it was a good tie.

'Well it was before Alex dyed it pink!' Justin looked furious and threw it back in his bag. 'This isn't going the way I planned!' he said, walking out angrily.

,.,

Barron and Sander led their class through the trees, holding buckets of water and rope. The classes were in session so hardly anyone was around and they crept towards the side of the main building, finding a ladder to the roof.

They quickly climbed it and found the spot above the main entrance.

'Everyone know what to do?' asked Sander and the group nodded. 'Let's do this!'

The team got to work, tying the buckets to whatever they could so that when the fell they didn't hit anyone on the head. Barron got his camera out, grinning wickedly.

'We'll have to be quick,' Sander told the kids. 'Push and run for the ladder. Once you're down, head straight for the boats.'

They nodded and Barron, Sander and several of the kids climbed down the ladder while a few stood up to push the buckets. The group hid behind a wall, looking up at the kids on the roof. The bell went and they waited patiently. Sander saw Tess and smiled gleefully. This was too good of a chance to miss! Tess and a dark haired girl were about to walk out when Justin came out of nowhere, walking straight for Tess and the other girl.

'Alex!' he shouted and Alex smiled at him.

'Hey big bro!' she greeted. 'Ready to come back?'

'You ruined my tie!' he barked, surprising her but she quickly recovered.

'Ruined? I thought it was an improvement!'

Barron shook his head at the kids on the roof. Now was not the time to drop the buckets, not with Justin there.

'Seriously?' Justin raised his arms hopelessly. 'Can I go one day without you screwing up my life?'

Anger flashed behind Alex's eyes. Several people were stopping to watch the argument.

'Screwing up your life, am I?' she asked. 'How many times have I saved your butt?'

'Not nearly enough times as I've saved yours!' replied Justin.

'Well next time don't bother!' she snapped and Justin nodded.

'Fine. I won't!' he turned on his heels and walked away. Once he was clear, Barron gave the kids thumbs up and they dropped the buckets, the water falling perfectly on Alex's head.

Alex screamed, her mouth dropping. Tess, who had been watching the argument from a safe distance, managed to avoid getting splashed. People all around them laughed, including Justin. Barron jumped out and took a picture.

'Take that Camp Star!' Sander shouted and all the Camp Rockers dashed out of sight and towards their boats.

Alex glared daggers at Justin as he stood there, the biggest smile on his face. She walked off towards the lake furiously. Tess chased after her, finding her sitting by the lake.

'You OK?' she asked.

'I'm going to get them back,' she said glaring towards Camp Rock. 'I swear to God I'm going to get them back!'

'Hey- Alex!'

Alex and Tess looked over to see Miles, Glenn and Jamie running towards them. They stopped, frowning at Alex.

'What happened?' asked Glenn.

'Camp Rock,' Tess told them.

Miles grinned and held out his phone. Alex took it and watched the video of Justin getting hit by the water balloon and she smiled weakly. She patted the ground next to her and Miles sat down.

Alex then lent in and kissed him on the cheek. Miles went bright red, grinning stupidly at his two friends.

'So how are you gonna get back at them?' Tess asked Alex, who just smiled.

'Oh, I have my ways. Don't you worry.'


	4. Chapter 4

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter FOUR~**

**¬Prank War¬**

Mitchie wasn't impressed when she saw the picture of Alex in the lunch hall and neither was Brown, who then had to go up to Camp Star to apologise as well as make a complaint about their Campers pranking his. Justin, however, seemed very happy to see his little sister humiliated beyond measure. He kept going over to look at the photo, grinning to himself. Mitchie however felt very bad about this and went with Brown to Camp Star to find Alex and apologise for Sander and Barron's prank. They took Brown's car to Camp Star and it looked just as, if not more, impressive in the sunlight. They stepped out and Brown gave a heavy sigh.

'You OK?' asked Mitchie and he nodded.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Anyway, I'm going to go find my charming ex band mate,' he gave her what was an attempt of a smile. 'You better go find that poor girl and tell her we're sorry.'

Mitchie smiled back. 'Yeah, OK. I'll meet you back here,' she said and Brown went to find Axel's office. Mitchie went to the first Camper she saw.

'Excuse me. Do you know Alex Russo?' she asked the stony faced boy. He didn't look happy in the slightest, giving her a slow nod. 'Do you know where she is?'

He folded his arms. 'You from the other camp?' he asked and she nodded. 'Listen, I don't particularly like Alex, far too loud for my liking,' he said, staring right into her eyes. 'But after yesterday I think she was humiliated enough. So how about you just leave her alone?'

Mitchie's jaw dropped. 'Oh! No! I just want to apologise to her about what happened last night,' she replied. 'I told them not to come anywhere near the Camp but they didn't listen.'

He just stared at her levelly.

'Please,' she said desperately. 'I just want to tell her I'm sorry it happened.'

He pointed off to the lake. 'She's normally sitting by the lake somewhere.'

'Thank you,' she said and ran off towards the lake where, sure enough, she saw Alex sitting down and looking out towards Camp Rock. Mitchie walked cautiously over to her.

'Alex?' she said and Alex looked over at her, looking surprised. 'I don't know if you remember me. But-'

'You're Mitchie,' said Alex. 'You and your mum's van broke down and I fixed it for you.'

Mitchie smiled. 'Yeah. That's me. Can I sit down?'

Alex shrugged and Mitchie sat down, pushing her black hair behind her ears.

'I just wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday,' said Mitchie. 'I told them not to prank this Camp. It was childish of them.'

'Really? It's the sort of thing I'd do,' Alex said honestly. 'In fact, I helped the Scrooges get over to Camp Rock to throw balloons at my brother.'

Mitchie hadn't expected this. 'Oh…' was all she could say. 'Right…why?'

Alex shrugged again. 'Cuz it was funny I suppose. I only did so they could get Justin.'

'But why?'

Again, Alex gave a carefree shrug. 'Cuz I'm his little sister. It's what I'm here for. I bet he's put the picture of me up somewhere and keeps laughing to himself?'

It kind of scared Mitchie just how in tune Alex and Justin clearly were with each other and she nodded. Alex sighed, pulling some of the grass out of the soil and threw it into the light breeze. They sat there for a few seconds, neither saying anything to the other until Tess came down.

'Mitchie?' she said, gobsmacked. 'Finally decided to upgrade, eh?' she smiled and Mitchie glared at the blonde. 'Oh. Going by that look I'm clearly mistaken.'

'Damn right you are,' said Mitchie coldly, standing up. 'I just came to say sorry to Alex about yesterday.'

Tess looked at Alex, then Mitchie. 'Next time keeps your dogs on a tighter leash.'

Mitchie snarled. 'Those "dogs" were once your campmates.'

'The key word being "once",' Tess sat down next to Alex. 'Don't you have some smelly cabin to get back to?'

Mitchie rolled her eyes and, after one last look at Alex, walked off to find Brown. Alex watched her go and Tess nudged her.

'Forget her, OK?' she said. 'She's too much of a goody-to-shoes to be any real fun. Anyway, what plans have you got for our revenge?' she asked eagerly.

Alex smiled. 'We're gonna need the Scrooges to help with this.'

Tess nodded. 'OK. I'm sure you can encourage them. Just offer all three a kiss,' she smiled.

Alex said nothing but smiled too. The two then got up and went to find the Scrooges, finding them coming out of a guitar lesson. After grabbing them and pulling them aside, Alex explained the plan and the three agreed to go along with it but only on the condition that all three get a kiss, which she had no choice but to comply. So, after giving all three a kiss on the cheek, she, Tess and the Scrooges snuck into the supplies closet to find the canisters the camp had used to invite Camp Rock over.

They took several canisters each, fitting them all with parachutes and then added their little surprise treat: stink bombs. They threw the stink bombs inside and quickly sealed the canisters shut, trapping the smelly air inside. They then grabbed the shooters and snuck towards the Jet Skis, flinging bags holding the shooters into their laps.

'Let's go!' called Alex and the five shot off towards Camp Rock. Once close enough, they slowed down and got out a shooter each and fired the canisters up into the air, quickly grabbing another and firing it in a different direction. Once they were all out on canisters, they turned the Jet Skis and set off back to Camp Star, laughing.

,.,

Justin walked out once he heard the yells of surprise from the campers and saw the canisters drop. One girl held one up into the air, jumping up and down excitedly.

'Maybe it's their way of saying sorry?' Caitlyn said, standing next to Justin, who didn't look convinced. His suspicions were proven correct as the kids opened their canisters up only to be hit in the face by a horrible smile.

'It smells of puke!' one boy said, turning green. 'Oh gross!'

Justin narrowed his eyes. 'Alex!'

Shane and Nate walked over and frowned. 'What's going on here?' asked Shane.

'My little sister is getting her revenge,' replied Justin as Barron and Sander arrived. Justin turned to them. 'I don't care what you have to do, just get our own back on them!'

Barron and Sander blinked, surprised at this and then they smiled at Shane and Nate.

'You guys and Jason want to help us?' asked Sander and the two nodded.

Caitlyn drew her lips into a very thin line. 'Can you guys just drop it?' she asked. 'Mitchie won't be happy when she finds out you've been messing with Camp Star.'

Justin pointed towards the opposing Camp. 'They're messing with us! And we need revenge!'

Caitlyn looked at Barron and Sander sternly. 'If you hadn't of tried to get your own back yesterday this might not of happened. Violence only breeds more violence and it's the same thing here!'

The two shrugged, still grinning.

By the time Brown and Mitchie arrived back, the stink bomb fiasco had died down, although Justin was quick to tell Brown, who didn't look at all pleased. He assured them that he would talk to Axel again and set off to talk to Connie about tonight's dinner. Barron, Sander, Shane, Nate and Jason all went off to presumably plan their revenge prank. Mitchie didn't even bother trying to argue with them, they'd only go behind her back and do it anyway. She just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

,.,

The next morning, The Camp Stars found every single building on the property covered in toilet paper. Alex laughed, but only at how bad the Camp Rockers' attempt of getting even was. Even Axel found it funny and got a clean up crew to sort it out straight away, much to the crew's annoyance. The Scrooges found Alex to find out what their plan of attack was.

'I dunno just yet,' she admitted. 'But it's gonna be good. Trust me.'

For the rest of the day, Alex devoted most of her time and attention to thinking up a new prank. What could be better than the surprise stink bombs? She tapped her drumsticks on the desk in thought. Tess lent in to talk to her.

'Thought of anything yet?' she asked and Alex shook her head. It was a lie. She had thought of plenty of things, they'd just end up with her in jail for criminal damage, not that she minded the idea of being in handcuffs. Smiling to herself slightly, she went back to playing with her drumsticks. She looked out at the window and saw Axel walking past with his daughter Dana. Dana saw she was looking and smiled. Alex smiled back. Alex was certain that Dana was secretly meeting up with that Nate guy from Connect Three.

That was it!

Alex turned to Tess, grinning ear to ear. 'I've got a plan.'

After the bell went, Alex explained everything to Tess, who looked surprised at this.

'Really? Not as big or anything as what they did to us,' said Tess.

'I know. But it's more personal. Humiliate Connect Three and put it online for the whole world to see,' replied Alex. 'This is going to be so much fun!' she grabbed Tess's hand and they ran off to the Jet Skis. They jumped on one, Tess wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and they set off, further away from the Camp this time and snuck through the trees.

'So how exactly are we going to embarrass them?' asked Tess.

Alex put her finger to her lips and continued moving towards the clearing, where they saw that the Camp was having lunch outside. Alex grinned at the tables of food and drinks.

'OK. I'm gonna go sabotage the food and drinks,' said Alex. 'Get your phone out and film everything from a clear angle. Be right back!'

Alex dashed out amongst the crowd, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone who knew her. Eventually she made it to the table and reached out to get some, looking around to see if Tess could see her and pretended to slip something in each bowl and ran off out of sight but where she could see everything. Shane, Nate and Jason were walking to the table to grab some food and Alex reached down, grabbed her wand and waved it.

The bowls exploded, food and drink hitting all three boys straight on and covering them in muck. Alex giggled and ran around the back the cabin and into the woods to meet Tess.

'You get it?' asked Alex and Tess nodded. 'This is gonna be so cool! Let's go.'

The two went back on the Jet Ski and once they arrived back at Camp Star they went back to their room to edit the video and upload it onto YouTube. Once it processed, the two sat back into their chairs and laughed.

,.,

It didn't take long for the video to go viral and Shane, Nate and Jason suddenly found that their phones wouldn't stop ringing and had to turn them off.

'It was planned!' Shane announced, throwing his arms up in the air. 'It was obviously planned!'

'But who would do that?' asked Mitchie and Justin folded his arms.

'My sister?' he suggested and everyone looked at him.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. 'I think you're too hard on her,' she said and Justin gave a harsh, melodramatic laugh.

'Me? Too hard on her? Really? You try living with her for all these years!' he replied, pacing. 'We need to stop this and now!'

'I say we put her in a boat and abandon her in the middle of the lake!' Jason exclaimed and everyone looked at him, shocked. 'What?'

'You were just so quick to say that,' said Ella.

Jason suddenly looked uncomfortable. 'Just…passionate, that's all.'

Justin rubbed his chin and nodded. 'Actually, I like it.'

Now everyone looked at him.

'Are you serious?!' asked Mitchie.

Justin nodded. 'Yeah. Time she got a taste of her own medicine.'

Mitchie shook her head. 'You don't even know if she's the one doing it!' she said angrily. 'You can't put your sister in the middle of the bloody lake!'

Justin thought about this and nodded. 'Yeah. You're right…'

Everyone fell awkwardly silent.

'Anyway…' Justin piped up. 'I'm going to bed. Night,' and he left the room, leaving Mitchie to watch after him.

'I think there's a lot of history there,' said Mitchie to the rest of the group. 'She honestly seems nice. She might tease Justin but I don't think she'd do that to you guys,' she told them but they didn't look convinced.

'Yeah well,' Nate ruffled up his hair. 'We have to deal with this publicity crap,' he walked out, Jason following. Shane gave Mitchie a nervous smile and lent in to kiss her, their lips brushing against each other in what was meant to be a tender kiss but it felt, to Mitchie, forced and uncomfortable.

Shane winked at her and followed his brothers out of the room. The girls squealed in delight, rushing to Mitchie.

'He kissed you! He kissed you!' Ella cried.

'Oh my god! Oh my god!' Peggy looked overjoyed for her and Mitchie gave them all a sheepish smile.

'How was it?' asked Caitlyn.

'Er- it was…' words failed her.

'That good, huh?' Caitlyn sniggered.

'Something like that,' Mitchie replied.

,.,

_Alex was on a rift, the waves pushing the raft side to side. How had she gotten herself in this situation? Last thing she remembered was running in the forest from someone and now she was here._

_She was in the middle of the ocean; the night sky was painted with thick dark grey clouds, rain falling down on her face. Lightning flashed and Alex held onto the mast of the raft to stop herself from slipping into the water but her fingers were too numb and, with one mighty hit from a wave, she was thrown off the raft and into the-_

She hit the floor and groaned. Wincing, she sat up and screamed. She was in a boat in the middle of the lake! She started searching for a paddle or her wand. There was nothing.

'Justin!' she screamed.

How could he do this to her? This was just unfair! She reached down to the water and, with her hands, started paddling her way forward- or attempting to. Instead she found herself forcing the boat to go in a circle so she had to go side to side, doing her best to force the boat forwards. He had used magic to get her here! After all the crap he gave her for using magic and he had actually used it to get her in the middle of the damn lake! This wasn't working. How was she going to get back?

'I could most probably swim it,' she told herself and whimpered. The water was going to be freezing. 'OK, Alex. Dee breath and-' she jumped into the water and at once it felt as though she had just jumped into an ice box. She came back up, the fresh air stinging her freezing face. 'Oh my god that's freezing!'

She wiped her face and with a very loud curse, began swimming towards the land. Once she got there she walked, soaking wet, towards her room, people stopping to point and laugh at her misfortune. Once she was inside her room she went into the shower to warm up and get clean. OK, she needed revenge. She needed the ultimate revenge. She was going to make that Camp wish they had messed with her!

After getting dressed, she went to find Tess and the Scrooges.

'Right. One last prank,' she said, slamming her hand on the table. 'This is what we're going to do-' she explained the plan to them and they all looked shocked.

'No way!' Miles said, eyes wide. 'You can't be serious!'

'Yes I am,' said Alex. 'We're doing this. Tonight,' she added. 'You guys with me?' They all nodded and she smiled. 'Awesome. Let's get started.'

The five skipped their lessons to prepare their prank and hid everything before going to dinner. They all went to bed without the intention of sleeping. Once it was eleven, they all snuck out their rooms and met where they were keeping the equipment.

This time they had to take the actual boats as opposed to the Jet Skis- they couldn't be heard leaving or arriving. Once they arrived at Camp Rock's dock, they snuck into the camp, only to find that several members of staff were walking around with flashlights.

'OK. This just more difficult,' muttered Glenn.

Alex shook her head, smiling. 'You guys just get everything sorted. I'll distract them.'

She crawled away, leaving them to get everything ready. Alex pulled out her wand and cast a few spells here and there, confusing the members of staff to go opposite directions, all to steer clear of Tess and the others. Everything was going fine until she tripped and dropped her wand.

'Damn it,' she cursed, picking herself up and looked around for her wand. Her heart dropped into her stomach once she couldn't find it. She looked at the cabin in front of her and swallowed the lump in her throat. Had her wand just rolled under that cabin? Alex reached down under it, her fingers groping the air helplessly.

That's when she saw a flash of light come from behind one of the other cabins. She was going to be found if she stayed there for too long. With a soft curse, Alex got up and ran around the cabin. A few more beam of light surrounded her and she licked her lips. OK, now she was in trouble. She crouched down and snuck around the cabins. Once she was clear, she broke out into a run, desperate to find the others when suddenly-

BAM!

She knocked into a girl and they fell down onto the ground, Alex on top of her.

'Oh gosh! I'm so sorry,' Alex began and looked down and her eyes widened. It was Mitchie!

Mitchie's eyes were just as wide as Alex's.

'Alex?' she said. 'What- you? Are you? What are you doing-'

Alex needed Mitchie to be quiet or they'd find her and, without thinking, she leant forward and crushed her lips against the girl's underneath her. Mitchie froze, unsure of what to do but instinctively closed her eyes, kissing Alex back. Alex wasn't expecting Mitchie to respond, but once Mitchie's hand landed on the small of her back, Alex felt compelled to take it further and opened her mouth against Mitchie's, who responded enthusiastically.

How was this happening? How was Alex lying on top of a girl she hardly knew in the dirt and kissing her? And on top of that, why was she enjoying it so much _and_ getting turned on? Alex pulled away, her dark eyes looking intensely into Mitchie's. Neither knew what to say to the other and Alex, suddenly remembering what was going on, quickly got off Mitchie and ran for dear life towards the dock. As Alex ran away, Mitchie sat up and felt her tingling lips, breathing heavily.

Alex ran along the dock and jumped onto the boat, where she waited for the others. She didn't know how long she waited for them but when they did turn up, they were red faced and their hands were covered in paint.

'I thought you were gonna distract them,' Glenn wheezed.

'Yeah but I had to get out of there. They surrounded me,' replied Alex, grabbing one of the paddles. 'Let's get out of here, OK? I'm feeling a bit light headed.'

'Then I'll do that for you,' said Miles, forcing himself where Alex sat and took the handle of the paddle. 'OK, guys. Let's go,' he said and he and Jamie started rowing.

'You OK, Alex?' asked Tess. 'You look a bit pale.'

Alex nodded, not saying anything. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did she kiss Mitchie? There were other ways of silencing her so why the hell did she kiss her? Because she had been freaking out? Maybe, but that didn't explain why she couldn't get Mitchie's face out of her head, the moonlight bouncing off her porcelain skin…

Alex swallowed and held her hands together before suddenly realising something-

She hadn't gotten her wand back!

,.,

Mitchie was lying in bed, looking directly up at the ceiling while her roommates slept soundlessly- all except Ella who was snoring very loudly. What had happened earlier? Why had Alex kissed her? And why had it felt so right when kissing her boyfriend had felt so wrong?

And why couldn't she get Alex's face out of her mind?

**I've had their first kiss scene in my head for years! Not even kidding. I actually came up with the idea of this story when I suddenly imagined a scene of them on the floor and Alex kissing Mitchie to stop her from getting found by the staff members. Finally got it done and time to get the rest of this story done. So feel free to review and if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter FIVE~**

It was early morning when Alex woke up. Getting dressed as quietly as she could, she snuck out of her room, ran down to the docks and climbed into the boat at the end of the dock. The lake reflected the early morning pink sky perfectly, the stillness of the lake making it look like a large mirror. She needed to get her wand back and she figured chances were it would be safer to go early morning as opposed to going back during the night. Mitchie must have told someone she had been there last night so chances were security would be a lot tighter at night. Did they find the prank she and the Scrooges had set up? She hoped not.

She arrived at Camp Star and attempted to retrace her steps from last night, eventually coming to the cabin she suspected her wand had rolled under. She got on her stomach and squinted, looking for sign of her wand. She reached under and again groped helplessly at the air.

'Hem hem.'

She froze and looked up at the sound of the cough to find Justin towering under her, smirking.

'Lost something?' he asked.

She got up, smiling nervously. 'There was a cute bunny?' she threw out there but he just folded his arms, raising his eyebrows. 'OK. I've lost my wand.'

'I know,' replied Justin. 'After Mitchie told me you had been here I looked around for any attempt of a prank and after looking under each cabin, I found your wand.'

She gave a sigh of relief. 'Great. So can I have it back?'

Justin acted thoughtful. 'Erm…no. No you can't,' he was beaming. 'I figured you were safer without it.'

Alex narrowed her eyes. 'I can still do hand magic,' she reminded him.

Justin scoffed. 'Yeah. Good luck with that. You haven't done hand magic in so long it wouldn't surprise me if you couldn't do it anymore. What were you doing here anyway?'

Did that mean he hadn't found the pranks? Alex tried her best to keep a straight face.

'I was coming to find you actually to say sorry for everything,' she knew chances were it was a pointless lie but it was all she could think of. 'But you know me, I never like to apologise so I decided to bail when I ran into Mitchie and freaked out and ran like hell.'

Justin just stared at her, unconvinced.

'Now I'm glad I didn't since you're being a jerk about my wand!' she turned and stomped off angrily.

'Alex!'

She turned on the spot, seeing Mitchie coming out of her door when it happened. Two buckets of green and red paint came tumbling down, the paint spilling all over Mitchie. Mitchie screamed from shock and Justin came running down to see what was going on.

At this moment Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella came rushing out to see what was going on, along with over Campers who in turn activated the pranks on their cabin and in turn were covered in paint. Alex was rooted to the spot, frozen from shock. She hadn't expected anyone to be up, let along Mitchie, who now looked at herself covered in paint and then at Alex, tears in her eyes and looking extremely hurt.

Justin pointed at Alex. 'I knew it!'

'I didn't do it,' she lied automatically.

'Yes you did! This was done last night and you were here last night!' yelled Justin.

'That's doesn't mean I did this,' replied Alex, feeling very nervous. 'I told you why I was here. I didn't have anything to do with this.'

'Do you expect me to believe you were here the same night these pranks were set up by coincidence?' asked Justin sardonically.

'Y-yeah,' stammered Alex and she knew she wasn't going to convince anyone.

Justin grabbed hold of Alex's arm. 'You're coming with me, missy.'

'Ouch! Justin, let go of me!' Alex demanded.

'So you can run off? No way.'

'It wasn't her!' Mitchie shouted at Justin, walking down to them. 'I saw some other kids running around and heading into the forest. Alex went to the docks. She wasn't with them.'

Both Justin and Alex were stunned at this and Justin let go, mumbling an apology to Alex.

'Anyway, I'm going to have a shower,' said Mitchie and she left the two. Alex looked at Justin uncertainly before chasing after Mitchie to the outdoor showers.

'Hey, Mitchie!' called Alex and the other girl turned to look at her.

'Did you do this?' asked Mitchie and Alex slowly nodded. 'And why,' her voice failed her and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes before looking determinedly at Alex. 'Why did you kiss me last night?'

Alex winced. 'I don't really know. I just needed you to be quiet so I wouldn't be found so I…kissed you,' she answered and she could tell from Mitchie's expression this wasn't what she had expected to hear.

'Oh. Right. Make a habit of kissing girls, do you?' Mitchie said harshly.

Alex glowered. 'And if I do?' she snapped. 'Do _you_?!'

Mitchie looked furious. 'I want you to leave and not to come back.'

Alex folded her arms. 'You're not the boss of me.'

Mitchie stepped forward. 'Want me to tell your brother that you were the one who did this to me? Not to mention all those other campers.'

Their noses were only a few centimetres apart.

'Do you really think I care what Justin thinks of me?' asked Alex.

'No. I don't. But for the record, he doesn't have a very high opinion of you and despite defending you these past few days, I'm starting to see why,' snapped Mitchie and now it was Alex's turn to look hurt.

'Well, it's nice to hear how you really feel,' she said and started walking off. 'By the way, if you don't make a habit of kissing girls, you might want to start. You definitely kiss like a lesbian.'

Mitchie swallowed and watched Alex disappear out of sight, furious and just a little bit confused. Was Alex right? Was that why the kiss with Shane didn't feel right? Was she a lesbian? No. She'd know if she was right? What did Alex know? Mitchie went straight into the shower and stripped, having a quick shower and wrapped herself up in one of the towels on the rack and went back to her cabin, jumping over the paint splat.

'Oh Gosh, Mitchie!' said Caitlyn. 'Are you OK?' she asked.

'Yes. Just fine,' Mitchie walked to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. 'No thanks to those stupid Camp Star campers.'

'We should totally get them back,' Ella said. 'They couldn't take us one on one in a singing battle.'

Mitchie looked at her, her mind reeling. 'You know what? You're right.'

Caitlyn and Peggy smiled.

'What are you thinking, Mitch?' asked Caitlyn and Mitchie sat on her bed.

'What if we challenged them?' Mitchie suggested. 'Like Final Jam?'

'Are you serious?' Caitlyn looked excited. 'That would be so cool! We'd win for sure!'

They sat in silence, contemplating this plan. Could they really do it? Could they just walk into Camp Star and challenge them like this? Mitchie thought about Alex, the way her hair fell behind her back, the intense brown against the whites of her eyes, the way her soft lips felt against hers and felt her stomach do a back flip. How had she noticed all this in just a few short hours? Finally, Peggy spoke:

'So…we gonna do it?'

,.,

Alex found herself sitting by the lake again, hugging her legs close to her. What was wrong wit her? Why did she let what Mitchie had said hurt her? She didn't even know the girl so why should she care what Mitchie thought of her? Why couldn't she get the kiss out of her mind? Sure, Alex had gay thoughts every now and then but that was just it… just thoughts- unless you counted the kiss with Tutor. But she was part Elf so that was understandable! Why couldn't Alex stop thinking about it and how much she had enjoyed it?

'Hey, Alex!' Miles sat next to her and Alex, without saying a word, grabbed him by his t-shirt and kissed him, pulling back and frowning.

'Nope. Nothing,' she said, despite the growing smile on Miles' face. 'Well this is a bust,' she got up and started walking towards the camp where she found Tess arguing with Luke. Since when did she talk to Luke?

'_Camp Rock!_'

Alex frowned and everyone turned to the pathway where they saw a large number of Camp Rockers walking down, chanting.

'_Camp Rock!_'

Alex felt her stomach flip at the sight of Mitchie leading the group and she looked at Tess, who nodded at her and they followed Luke to the stage where the Camp Rockers were heading.

'That's right,' Mitchie exclaimed. 'We're here on your stage!'

No quite knew what to say to this. The Camp Rockers seemed pleased with this reaction.

'Camp Rock vs. Camp Star, the Final Jam!' Mitchie continued. 'What do you think about that?'

'I think it's a wonderful idea!' Axel said from the stairs, watching the scene unfold. 'In fact, why don't we make it more interesting? I have plenty of connections. Whoever wins is decided by a TV audience,' he was grinning.

Mitchie felt her courage leave her. 'O-oh…I dunno,' she stammered.

Axel just continued to smile. 'But you are on our stage challenging us, no?' he asked. 'Surely you can back your threats up?'

'Oh c'mon, Mitchie!' said Caitlyn. 'Please!'

Everyone else started pleading and, feeling her confidence return to her, she smiled.

'You're on.'

'Excellent!' cried Axel, throwing his arms up in the air. 'I'll get everything prepared! I'll contact Brown about the details!' he said and walked off.

Mitchie saw Alex and their eyes met, causing both girls to flush. The Camp Rockers walked off and Tess snorted.

'They are so done,' she said, looking at Alex. 'Don't you think? With our video chances are too many people will be thinking of Connect Three as too much of a joke to actually vote to them. Thanks, Alex,' she smiled. 'Your prank as pretty much guaranteed we're gonna win this.'

Alex gave a very weak smile and Tess went off with Luke. Alex had a few quick seconds to decide what she was going to do next and chased after the Camp Rockers.

'Mitchie!' she called. 'Wait!'

Mitchie stopped and frowned at her. A few other Camp Rockers stopped as well to watch but Mitchie told them to go on and wait for her. Once Alex had reached her, Mitchie did her best to look scornfully at the girl in front of her.

'Don't do it.'

Whatever Mitchie was expecting, it wasn't this. 'What?'

'I said don't do it,' repeated Alex. 'I don't trust Axel, Mitchie. He totally cornered you there and it wasn't cool. He's got something up his sleeve, I just know it.'

'Oh. And this has nothing to do with not wanting to lose?' asked Mitchie sarcastically and Alex shook her head.

'No! I don't care about that! I couldn't give a crap about this stupid competition,' she admitted. 'But I don't trust Axel. Did you hear what he said? He has connections. It wouldn't surprise me if he could rig the results in our favour!'

'After all the crap you gave us Camp Rockers, do you really think I'm going to believe you?' asked Mitchie, eyebrows raised.

Alex grabbed Mitchie's hands, holding them tightly. 'I'm sorry about the pranks, OK? I'm sorry! I know you don't have to trust me but I know a snake when I see one and he's poisonous! He will bite and finish all of you!'

Mitchie tried to ignore the pressure Alex's hands her applying to hers and found herself staring into Alex's eyes, looking quickly at her lips and back to her eyes. She pulled her hands away from Alex's.

'Don't do that,' she said simply.

Alex blinked. 'Do what?' she asked.

'Hold my hands and act all concerned. Just cuz I kissed you back last night doesn't mean anything.'

Alex shook her head. 'I didn't say it did.'

'Because it doesn't. Don't think you can just batter your eyelids at me and I'll go weak at the knees. I'm not- I'm- I'm not _gay_!'

'Why would I be trying to convince you not to?' Alex asked angrily. 'What do we get out of it? Everyone else is bloody excited about it and I'm begging you not to!'

'Maybe if you weren't so sneaky before I'd be inclined to believe you,' Mitchie said finally and walked off, leaving Alex to seethe. She turned and froze at the sight of Derek, who had the same stony expression on his face.

'I never knew you had a soft spot, Alex,' he said.

'That's because you never bothered to find out,' she snapped back and he shrugged.

'Fair point. But I think you should know, you're not wrong about Axel. I already heard him talking on before how this competition is going to destroy Camp Rock.'

Alex looked back at where Mitchie had gone and was tempted to chase after her but it was clear she wasn't going to listen.

Alex rolled her tongue. 'Maybe she'll listen to me once she realises what Axel is doing,' she said and decided to go back to her usual spot by the lake.


	6. Chapter 6

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter SIX~**

**¬Dirty Tactics¬**

To say Brown wasn't happy when they came back was an understatement. After explaining what the agreement was, his jaw just dropped, his eyes wide. What followed was the most uncomfortable hour of Mitchie's life. Brown, like Alex, was convinced Axel had cornered Mitchie and was planning on using the competition to not only rig the results, but to use the results to put Camp Rock permanently out of business. At no point did he raise his voice at them, which only made Mitchie feel worse. Instead of blind rage, he only felt disappointment towards them all. After he left the room, the group began to talk about what to do next, but Mitchie couldn't do it- she ran out of the cabin and all the way to the docks, tears in her eyes. She sat down, looking down at her reflection in the water. Alex had been telling the truth and, like an idiot, Mitchie had refused to believe her. Was it too late to back out? Brown apparently thought so.

Maybe she should go to Axel and explain that she had made a mistake? She was about to get up when the image of Alex's face popped into her mind. Did she really want to risk having to see her again? What the hell was going on with her?! Why was she suddenly feeling this way?

_Are you feeling this way?_ She asked herself. _Are you really going to avoid a girl just because she kissed you?_

She kissed you and you felt something, said a voice in her head. Shane kissed you and you felt nothing. Doesn't that tell you something?

_I can't be gay! I'd know, wouldn't I? Did my crushes and feelings for Shane mean nothing?_

Yes, because you can only be straight or gay, the voice mocked. There is such a thing as bisexual, y'know?

'Oh God,' Mitchie buried her face in her hands. 'I'm so confused!'

'About what?'

Mitchie looked up behind her and saw Justin standing next to her. He sat down, smiling gently.

Mitchie fumbled for words. 'Er-I-I-I-er,' she cursed inwardly. 'Just-just everything. This isn't going the way I planned.'

He gave a short laugh. 'I know what you mean. We really have to figure a way to win this.'

'Alex warned me,' Mitchie admitted and he looked at her, shocked. 'What?'

'She actually warned you?' he asked. She nodded. 'What's her angle?'

'I don't actually think she has one,' replied Mitchie.

Justin snorted. 'Yeah. Right.' He stopped to think, his eyes narrowed. 'Mmm…maybe…I mean it's possible she- no…but then again…'

'What?' Mitchie wanted to know.

He scratched the back of his head. 'Well- I-' he blushed. 'On the way here- err- I…erm…kind of mentioned I thought…youwerecute,' he mumbled the last few words.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. 'Excuse me?'

'I told her I thought…you were cute,' he winced. Thankfully Mitchie didn't comment on this and waited for him to continue. 'And whenever I imply I might like a girl- not that I do! Not that you're not pretty or anything! I think you're really pretty, plus you smell good which is always a plus, not that I sniff at you or anything! Oh God this is going terribly.'

Mitchie tried not to smile and resorted to pinching her leg to stop herself.

'It's just-' Justin took a deep breath. 'Whenever Alex thinks I like a girl she automatically starts to pursue that girl.'

Mitchie swallowed. 'So she just gets with girls because you like them?' Justin nodded. 'Is she gay or bi?'

'I'm pretty sure she's straight,' admitted Justin. 'I think she just likes to tick me off.'

Mitchie could feel her heartbeat against the inside of her chest, her hands curling up into tight fists. Had Alex only kissed her to get one up on Justin?!

'Right. OK,' she said, her face growing hot. 'So you think she only tried to help me so she could "steal" me away from you?' she asked and Justin nodded.

'She'd pretty much do anything to annoy me,' he replied. Suddenly, he sat up, looking dazed. Slowly, he grinned. 'Oh yes!'

'What?'

He looked at her. 'We can use that! If she wants to win you over to tick me off, then we can manipulate that to our advantage!'

Mitchie blinked. 'Huh?'

'Go over there and act "interested",' he said. 'Or just ask her questions on what Camp Star is doing!'

'You want me to use her?' asked Mitchie, surprised.

'Yeah!' he was almost too excited by this idea. 'She'll think she'll be winning you over when really she'll just be screwing her own Camp over!'

'You honestly want to do that to your sister?' asked Mitchie.

'This is war!' he replied coldly. 'We have to do this to keep the Camp open!'

_To keep the Camp open_, she repeated. _I got us in this mess. I have to get us out._

She nodded. 'OK. I'll do it.'

Justin grinned. 'Excellent!'

She smiled weakly, feeling sick. She was really going to do this.

,.,

She waited until it was dark before heading to Camp Star. She took a boat across the lake and sneaked her way to Alex's room (Justin told her what room she was staying in) and knocked on the door. Knowing there was a chance her new roommate might answer the door, Mitchie ran down the corridor and hid behind the corner, watching from behind her cover. The door opened and Alex poked her head out, frowning.

'Psst!' said Mitchie, waving at her.

Alex looked stunned and Mitchie waved her down. Alex walked out, closing the door behind her and approached Mitchie.

'Can we talk?' asked Mitchie.

Alex nodded. 'Sure. Let's go down to the lake,' she replied and the two started walking in silence. How was she going to do this? How was she going to lie to Alex like this?

_You don't owe her anything,_ she reminded herself as they reached the lake and sat down. _Remember that._

'So what's up?' asked Alex.

'You were right about Axel,' replied Mitchie, looking over the dark lake and towards Camp Rock. 'I'm sorry I didn't believe you.'

Alex shrugged. 'It's not like you had a reason to. I'm not the nicest person,' she admitted truthfully. 'I lie and I manipulate and…well let's just say I'm not going to be winning any awards for being the best person in the world anytime soon.'

Alex's honesty momentarily shocked Mitchie until Justin's voice filled her head.

'_She's just saying it to make you trust her,' he said. 'It's all a trick.'_

'Nobody's perfect,' replied Mitchie and Alex snorted. 'You shouldn't be too hard on yourself.'

Alex shrugged. 'It's not being harsh if it's true,' she said softly. 'I look at Justin and I want to be that good of a person,' she looked shocked. 'Don't tell him I said that.'

Mitchie nodded. 'Don't worry. I won't.'

They sat in awkward silence for a bit, neither sure what to say to the other, avoiding eye contact.

'About the kiss,' said Alex, looking pointedly in the other direction. 'I'm sorry.'

'Oh. Don't worry…' replied Mitchie, her heartbeat increasing. She was looking at Alex now, unable to stop herself from noticing just how perfect Alex's face was and, more annoyingly, how inviting her lips looked. She should not be thinking like this! She was meant to be manipulating Alex to spy for her!

'I didn't think,' Alex continued, looking at her now. 'I don't want you to think- I know I said- I was angry earlier. Oh God…I'm acting so out of character right now.'

Their eyes met and held, brown looking into brown. Mitchie looked away first, her breathing suddenly out of control. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this. She had to. She had to take this girl and use her. She had to use her and lie to her to save the Camp. She had to!

'Yeah well…so am I,' replied Mitchie. 'I…I enjoyed the kiss.'

Alex's jaw dropped. 'What?'

Mitchie closed her eyes. 'I enjoyed the kiss but I'm not sure if I'm straight…gay or bi!' she looked at Alex now, trying her best to look vulnerable. 'I'm not sure if it's all girls or just you.'

Alex swallowed. 'Well…I'm not sure what to do about that.'

Mitchie got up onto her knees. 'What about you?' she asked.

'What about me?' asked Alex.

'Are you gay or bi or straight?'

Alex looked nervous. 'Bi,' she replied. 'I'm bi. Justin doesn't know though. No one does. Just me,' she got up on her knees now too.

'Alex, I need to know if I like you,' said Mitchie, her voice shaking. 'If it's just you or- I dunno- a moment of madness!'

'What do you want me to do about it?' asked Alex, her eyes wide like a doe's.

'How do you feel about me, Alex?' asked Mitchie. 'I need to know.'

Alex was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She licked her lips nervously and Mitchie felt her heart skip a beat. Alex bit her lower lip now, unsure what to say and completely unaware of how this was affecting the girl opposite her.

'I-' Alex's voice was caught in her throat and she swallowed again. 'You're cute, Mitchie. Really cute. I could totally lie right now and deny everything but I really enjoyed the kiss too. Maybe that means something.'

Mitchie swallowed again. 'Kiss me,' she said softly.

'What?' asked Alex.

'I want you to kiss me again,' replied Mitchie and their eyes locked again, this time there was determination behind Mitchie's brown orbs.

Alex nervously put her hand on the back of Mitchie's neck and pulled her to her, their lips meeting in an uncertain kiss. They held that position awkwardly, neither of them sure whether or not to deepen the kiss. Mitchie, deciding Alex wasn't going to do it, cupped Alex's face and opened her mouth against hers, drinking her in. Their tongues flicked against each other, almost afraid at first until warmly greeting each other. Now Alex held Mitchie's face in her hands, drawing her closer. Their lips, both soft and tender, complemented each other perfectly. Alex's hands left Mitchie's face and slowly made their way to her hips, tracing the outline of her figure.

Mitchie could smell Alex's perfume, the sweet scent engulfing her- enticing her further. This was the most amazing kiss Mitchie had ever experienced. Alex's hands found themselves under Mitchie's top, feeling her soft skin under her fingers. Mitchie had no idea how it had happened but Alex was suddenly kissing her neck. Mitchie closed her eyes, the sound of Alex's wet kisses against her skin sending shivers down her spine. Alex moved her mouth up Mitchie's neck, nibbling her ear. Mitchie could feel Alex's breath against her ear and a moan escaped her lips.

_Too soon!_

'No!' Mitchie pushed Alex away, her chest heaving. 'We can't- we have to stop.'

Alex took a few deep breaths, her eyes wide. 'I'm sorry,' she said through broken breaths. 'I shouldn't have- I'm sorry,' Alex went to stand up and run but Mitchie grabbed her hand, stopping her.

'Alex, I really liked that but we're moving too fast,' she said, standing up. 'If we're going to do this…if you want to- I mean…'

'What does "this" actually mean?' asked Alex.

'I dunno…a relationship? Or is that me being too assuming?' asked Mitchie. Was the plan about to come apart already?

Alex looked at her silently, her mind reeling. Was this happening? Was this really happening? How was this happening? Was it too soon? Moving too fast? Why was she thinking like this? Since when was anything too fast for Alex Russo? Alex Russo acted on instinct and right now she wanted Mitchie. She wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to spend time with her. Did she want a relationship with her though?

She hardly knew the girl.

Did that matter just now when she was five seconds away from giving her a hickie?

'I think we should hang out some more before we decide whether or not we have a relationship,' replied Alex.

Mitchie nodded. 'OK. When do you want to hang out?'

Alex considered this. 'I'm free around twelve?'

'We're having a scavenger hunt tomorrow in the woods,' replied Mitchie.

Alex shrugged. 'I'll find you. Think you can get away for a bit?'

'Most probably. I'll have to be sneaky about it,' lied Mitchie. All she'd have to do was tell the others and then slip away but Alex couldn't know that.

'Cool. I'll see you then. I better get back before Tess notices I'm gone,' said Alex, smiling.

'Tess is your roommate?' Mitchie was shocked and Alex nodded. 'Oh. Fun…'

Alex shrugged. 'She's not that bad. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

Mitchie let go of Alex's hand and watched as she ran off into the darkness. Mitchie sighed deeply. OK. So far it was going to plan…kind of.

_Oh God I really loved that kiss._

No. She couldn't think like that. Alex only wanted her to get back at Justin! Everything she had said was a lie- a ploy to win her over. But why had Alex refused the idea of having a relationship?

_Because she's not bi! She only wants to annoy Justin. That's the only reason she kissed you. She's just a very good actress. It's all a plot. Maybe she's even planning on having me spy on Camp Rock for her!_

With those thoughts now fuelling her anger, Mitchie walked back to her boat and made her way back to Camp Rock, where Justin was waiting for her anxiously.

'How did it go?' he asked.

'Good. I'm meeting her tomorrow,' replied Mitchie, walking past him. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to Justin about how she had just made out with his sister. 'I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night.'

,.,

_What the hell just happened?_

Alex was lying in bed, looking directly up at the ceiling. How had she gotten herself in this situation? Why had she let herself get into this situation?! How?!

'Oh bloody hell!' Alex cursed, covering her face with her pillow. She liked Mitchie. She really liked her. That came the hell out of nowhere! How did that happen? When she came to apologise? When she kissed her the night before? What the hell was going on?!

Alex could still feel Mitchie's lips on hers and she threw the pillow away angrily. She had to see her tomorrow! She actually had to see Mitchie again tomorrow! How was she going to face her?

'What's happened to you, Alex?' she asked herself. Silence followed her question and she groaned. 'Of course you don't have an answer. Bloody hell.'

_Does Mitchie really want a relationship? For someone who wasn't too sure on whether she likes girls or not she's very eager to throw herself in the thick of it. Maybe I'm just an experiment to her…how do I feel about that? Do I care? SHOULD I care?_

'What have I gotten myself into?'

,.,

The next day started off slow. Mitchie went through the schedule with everyone and explained what was going on with Alex. Shane didn't look too happy but Mitchie purposely made sure she didn't meet his eyes. After sending everyone on their way, she and Caitlyn left to take the kids on the scavenger hunt. After giving the kids their instructions, maps and splitting them off into teams, they sent them off. Mitchie kept looking at her watch nervously. It was almost time. Caitlyn grinned.

'Go get her,' she teased.

'Oh shut up,' replied Mitchie, smiling despite her nerves. How was she going to find Alex? Alex said she'd find her but how? They really should have exchanged numbers.

Mitchie started wandering through the forest, calling out for Alex. Maybe she wouldn't show? Maybe she'd gotten cold feet?

'I'm here,' Alex came out from behind a tree, smiling weakly. 'I didn't think you'd come,' she admitted.

'Same,' replied Mitchie. 'What do you want to do?'

Alex shrugged. 'Just talk?' she suggested and sat down by her tree.

Mitchie sat down next to her. 'What you wanna talk about?'

'You. Your childhood? Stuff like that.'

Mitchie took a deep breath. 'Well I work at Barney's. The Burger Place. I live with my mum and dad. I had an imaginary friend called Princess Amy,' she said and Alex smiled. 'I broke my leg once when I was seven. How about you?'

Alex hesitated. She didn't want to lie to Mitchie just yet. 'Oh, forget about me. I want to hear more about you.'

Mitchie smiled and continued talking, going through everything from her favourite colour to her favourite childhood movie (Beauty & the Beast). She talked for hours, laughing through her humorous stories and, at one point, spoke about when she was bullied with a glazed look in her eyes. Alex held Mitchie's hand as she detailed the experience, applying pressure to it. Mitchie looked down at Alex's hand and swallowed.

'You don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to,' said Alex.

'Sorry,' said Mitchie wetly. 'I should most probably get back.'

Alex nodded and the two stood up.

'When do you want to hang out again?' asked Mitchie.

'Tonight?' Alex suggested. 'Can hang out by the lake again. I'll come to you this time.'

Mitchie nodded. 'Nine sound good?'

Alex smiled. 'Yep. See you then.'

Mitchie lifted a hand in farewell and left, leaving Alex rooted to the spot. OK. There was more to Mitchie than just being a pretty face. Alex was very well aware she was playing with fire and she ran the risk of getting burnt.

But that's what made it compelling. Here she was, feeling things she had only ever really felt for guys. She had previous crushes on girls but never had see felt so drawn in by a girl. She had to see where this was going.

Even if she got burnt.


	7. Chapter 7

**|Innocence & Instinct|**

**~Chapter SEVEN~**

**¬Misunderstandings¬**

She had to come up with a fake backstory. That was the only way this would work. It wasn't that hard. She had lied to Harper for years about her life, skimming over the minor details so not to raise suspicion. This would be easy right? Of course it would! Lying was second nature to her!

'But I don't want to lie to her,' said Alex as she made her way to her room.

'Lie to who?'

Alex jumped, turning round on the spot and saw Derek behind her. As always, he looked completely bored.

'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!' she shouted. 'Some people announce their presence to people before scaring the crap out of them!'

The corner of his mouth twitched. 'Most people meaning you?' he asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes. 'Oh haha. Very funny. What do you want?' she snapped and his eyebrows flew up into his fringe.

'Someone's in a mood,' he noted. 'Where's happy-go-lucky Alex?'

'Oh. Now you want happy-go-lucky Alex?' she asked sarcastically. 'I thought you didn't like me.'

He shrugged. 'Not gonna lie. I don't. You're loud, obnoxious, self-centred, selfish and bothersome.'

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. 'Don't paint a pretty picture for me or anything. Tell me how you really feel.'

Now Derek smiled. 'I don't paint.'

'Y'know what? I can believe that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go on a long trip away from you,' Alex turned and stormed off. Derek followed.

'You didn't answer my question. Who don't you want to lie to?' he asked. She didn't answer. 'You've annoyed me plenty these last few days. Trust me when I say I'm perfectly prepared to annoy the crap out of you as revenge until I get an answer.'

'Why do you care?' she said over her shoulder.

'Who said I care? Maybe I'm just curious about the working of the mind of Alex Russo,' replied Derek.

'Why? You've already decided I'm a terrible person!' she snarled.

'Maybe I like to be proven wrong?' he suggested and pulled a pack of gum, throwing the strip into his mouth.

She was walking by the lake now, Derek still following her.

'Oh can you please go away?' she shouted, turning on the spot. 'I am not in the mood for you to play psycho-analysis right now!'

Derek stopped, his expression unreadable.

'Yo! Dude!'

Alex and Derek looked towards the voice and they saw The Stooges approaching them. Miles glared at Derek and approached him, despite he was about half Derek's size. Derek smirked down at Miles.

'Leave her alone, man,' snarled Miles.

Derek looked up at Alex and then back down at Miles. 'Sure thing, peep squeak,' he said and walked away.

Alex watched him go, fuming. Miles turned to her, smiling.

'You OK, Alex?' he asked and she nodded.

'What was that all about?' asked Glenn, frowning.

Alex shrugged. 'He was just being a douchebag,' she answered.

Jamie was watching Derek walk away. 'He's a bit weird isn't he?' he commented. 'Never talks to anyone. Just sits by himself all the time.'

_Except when I'm around,_ thought Alex, frowning.

'So,' said Miles, grinning and pulling his collar. 'Seeing as I came to your rescue like a knight in shining armour, how about a kiss.'

Despite her foul mood, Alex smiled grudgingly. 'OK. You little ladies man. C'mere,' she lent in and kissed him on the cheek.

,.,

Mitchie was sitting by the edge of the lake, throwing pieces of grass into the water. She sighed and looked over towards Camp Star, her mind reeling. Alex was over there. Alex Russo, a walking, breathing enigma. She had hardly said a word about her life but insisted Mitchie share all. Maybe she should talk to Justin and find some things out about her.

'Hey! How'd it go?'

_Speak of the devil_, thought Mitchie, looking up at Justin, who sat down next to her.

'I dunno,' she admitted. 'I talked…about everything and she hardly said a word,' she watched him for his reaction- there wasn't one. He didn't look surprised or suspicious. He just nodded, looking towards Camp Star too. Mitchie looked down and saw he had a pair of binoculars around his neck.

'Any reason for the binoculars?' she wanted to know.

He looked down, confused at first but then laughed to himself. 'I forgot I had them on. I occasionally look over at the other camp,' he replied and saw her confused look. 'Just in case anyone tries to cross the lake to prank us again.'

'Riiiight…' she didn't sound convinced and he pulled the binoculars up to his eyes, looking out towards their rival camp. 'Anything interesting?'

'Yeah…Alex…wow! Ouch!' Mitchie ripped the binoculars from his grasp, the sling pulling his head down.

She looked through the lens just in time to see Alex kiss a boy on the cheek. She lowered the binoculars, her mouth suddenly dry. She dropped them and Justin sat up, bright red in the face. Mitchie balled her hands into tight fists, her knuckles white. After everything she had said- after pouring her heart out to her like that-

'She just kissed a guy…' said Mitchie slowly and stood up. 'I guess you were right about her. I'll see you later,' she left before Justin noticed the tears in her eyes and ran to find a more private spot to let her tears run freely. Why was she crying? She and Justin had a plan. She was to manipulate Alex and that was that! Why should she care if Alex was off kissing other people? She shouldn't.

'Why the hell am I crying?!' she asked herself. 'Why?! What is wrong with me?' she wiped her tears away angrily. She had to stop this. She had to stop letting Alex in. She had to put up emotional barriers against her; Alex was clearly doing the same. She would _not_ be played like an instrument. She just wouldn't! If Alex was going to act like that, so would she!

'Be strong, Mitch,' she encouraged herself. 'You have to be strong otherwise you won't get through this.'

She would be strong. She wouldn't be a helpless, lovesick teen. She would get through this and save her camp.

,.,

_Oh God. I miss Justin._

It was dinner and Alex was sitting alone, not really eating, despite the plate full of food sitting in front of her. It was only now that she realised just how lonely she felt now she didn't have her older brother there to tease and spend time with. Alex hadn't seen Tess all day and the Stooges were nowhere to be seen. Derek was sitting on a table opposite to her by himself. He was poking at his food with his spoon, looking torn. Eventually, he picked up his tray and came to join her.

'I'm sorry,' he said and she looked up, confused at first. 'I shouldn't have acted that way.' She shrugged, not saying anything. 'Can I sit down?' Again, she shrugged. Deciding that was good enough, Derek sat down next to her. 'I know who you are, Alex…_what_ you are.'

She looked at him, eyes wide. He smiled.

'I'm one too…a wizard,' he whispered the last word. 'I know you cuz you saved the world from Stevie. There's a reason why there's only ever one family wizard. If the magic was split up like that, then the magical realm couldn't sustain itself. It needs strong, concentrated magic to keep the realm from collapsing.'

'Why didn't you say something before?' she asked and it was his turn to shrug.

'I've heard a lot about you. Once I saw you, I knew who you were. There are so many rumours about you, Alex. I had to see if they were true.'

'And are they?' she asked and he nodded. 'So everyone in the magic world can't stand me. Normally I wouldn't care but I'm not feeling all that great right now.'

'It's not they don't like you, it's just they think it's a bit unfair. You do nothing but break the rules, get into trouble and then get hailed as a hero for saving the world. It's not that easy for everyone else.'

'I can't help that,' she replied acidly. 'Not my fault.'

'I didn't say it was. Just telling you how people feel.'

Alex sighed. 'I've gone through so much of my life not really caring how people feel. Why would I start now?'

'Because you're feeling something right now and you don't know how to deal with it?' he replied. 'Now you know what it's like for everyone else to feel something.'

'You don't even know me,' she replied briskly, her eyes hard. 'I'm a normal teenage girl. I feel plenty of things. I've been hurt before. I've been conflicted. I've been angry with people. I know full well what it's like to feel and to hate it.'

He smiled. 'Now you're proving me wrong,' he said and started eating.

Alex laughed weakly. 'Well, nice to know I did something right today…hey,' she smiled. 'Any chance you could steal my wand back from my brother?' she asked.

He bit into his burger and considered this. 'Yeah. Why not?' he replied.

She waited patiently for him to finish eating and once he was done she practically dragged him out of the hall and somewhere they wouldn't be seen. He pulled his wand out from under his jacket and waved it, disappearing in an instant. She looked around just in case someone decided to turn up.

_Flash!_

Derek reappeared, holding her wand out. 'That the right one?' he asked.

'Yes! Thank you!' she took it, a comforting warmth spreading through her hand from her fingers. Now she didn't feel defenceless and slipped the wand into her boot, smiling.

'Nice to see you smiling again…I guess,' he said.

'Careful, Derek. People might start to think you like me,' she teased.

'Oh God no. Can't bloody stand you,' he turned on the spot. 'And if you tell anyone differently, I'll be sure to take that wand of yours and put it somewhere you'll need a surgeon to retrieve it.'

Alex grimaced. 'Charming…Derek!' she called as he walked away. 'Thanks again.'

He raised a hand and turned the corner. Now she had her wand back, Alex felt at ease. She smiled and made her way back to her room to get ready for her night with Mitchie. All she had to do was use a spell on herself to get around the backstory stuff and she'd be fine! After hearing everything Mitchie had said today, she knew she wanted to at least try for some sort of a relationship, even if it was only a summer fling.

_Follow your instincts, Alex,_ she thought. _First thing's first. Time to make you look cute! Oh, who am I kidding? I'm always cute! Time to go for full out sex bomb!_

Once she was in her room, Alex pulled her top off and unhooked her bra. She kicked off her boots, pulled her jeans and lacy underwear off, standing stark naked in front of her mirror. She took her wand out from her boot and waved it, replacing her nakedness for a push up bra, a low cut lacy black top, tight denim hot pants that hugged her butt perfectly, showing off it's shape and exposing her long legs and a pair of black high heels. She waved her wand again and her hair was tied up in a bun, giving her face more shape. Deciding she didn't like this, she waved her wand again and her hair was now a mass of long dark curls. She applied some lip-gloss and perfume. If Mitchie wasn't sure about wanting to be in a relationship with her yet, she would be once she saw Alex tonight!

The fact she wasn't wearing any underwear only added to Alex's excitement. If Alex was the Instinct then Mitchie was the Innocence- two opposing forces about to collide. Now, how was she going to hide her wand without any boots on? She'd figure it out later; right now she needed to do her spell.

Taking a deep breath, Alex held her hand up. '_I need a lies to keep Mitchie sweet, give me a story so when she asks I never miss a beat_,' she waved the wand and felt a tingling sensation rush through her body. 'Oh!' she giggled.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled seductively at herself. 'Oh yeah. You're gonna get the girl tonight aren't you?' she asked herself. 'Yes I am. I'm gonna get her and she's gonna be mine cuz I'm Alex Russo and I'm a hot bi-'

'Alex? You here?' Tess's voice came from the living room and Alex quickly Flashed herself out of the room, cursing inwardly and arrived at the dock at Camp Rock. Damn! What was she going to do with her wand? She could hide it somewhere but what if she couldn't find it.

'Oh! Alex! You're here already.'

Alex turned on the spot, still holding her wand and saw Mitchie walking down towards her. Mitchie stopped, noticing the wand in her hand.

'What's that?' she wanted to know.

Before Alex could think of a lie, she blurted out the words 'My vibrator.'

Mitchie blinked and Alex's eyes went wide. Why did she say that?! Of all things, why did she say that?!

_It's the spell! _She thought wildly. _It's the spell!_

Mitchie took a moment to respond, looking very uncomfortable. 'Err…why do you have…your vibrator here?'

_No! _thought Alex.

'I'm a compulsive masturbator,' she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Why was the spell only deciding on _stupid_ things for her to say?!

Mitchie's eyebrows flew up. 'Oh! Right! You kept that quiet. Do you- err- do it a lot?'

'All the time,' replied Alex.

_No! No! I don't! Oh my God this isn't going the way I wanted! Stop talking! Stop talking!_

Mitchie scratched the back of her head, looking very uncomfortable. 'Do-do you just do it or do you need something to…err…forget I asked.'

'Oh I need something to get me going,' Alex was cursing in her head by this point. 'I was gonna do it about you before you turned up.'

_WHAT?!_

Mitchie's jaw dropped. 'What?!' she echoed Alex's thoughts.

'Oh yeah,' said Alex and, because the blasted spell was messing with her, it made her wand begin to vibrate loudly in her hand.

'Oh god,' Mitchie stepped backwards.

_This is going terribly_, Alex hoped the mental words would work. _I need the spell to reverse so it could go swimmingly!_

There! She was free of the spells hold and she stopped the wand from vibrating.

'Please don't go!' said Alex quickly. 'I'm sorry! It's just- I'm not- this wasn't meant to happen! This,' she pointed at the wand. 'Forget it! I can't explain what just happened but I'm not a pervert- well- not like that…I wasn't going to- I don't…' words failed her and she looked down, accepting defeat. 'I'll just go back…you're most probably thinking I'm a right nutter…'

Mitchie drew her lips into a thin line. 'Are you really a compulsive masturbator?' she asked.

_This is the only way I'm gonna get out of this, _thought Alex and she nodded, embarrassed.

'Oh God,' Alex buried her face in her hands. 'I'm sorry. I'm going go,' she went to turn to leave but her heel caught on a rock, throwing her off balance and Alex fell into the lake.

'Alex!' Mitchie reached out to grab her but missed. There was a loud splash and Mitchie reached down to grab Alex once she surfaced. Alex broke through the water's surface, gasping for air and Mitchie pulled her out.

'You OK?' asked Mitchie.

Alex shivered. 'It's…really…cold…'

Mitchie helped her stand. 'Let's get you to my cabin and dry you off,' she said, grabbing her hand and pulled her along with her. Alex was nervous about being caught but Mitchie took them through all the back ways to avoid being seen. Mitchie knocked on the cabin door and peeked in.

'Good. No one's in,' she said and pulled Alex inside.

Mitchie went to get some towels and Alex stood by the door, petrified, her wand still in her hand.

_She thinks I'm a proper nutter now, _thought Alex as Mitchie came back with some towels.

'Here,' said Mitchie. 'You'll have to get out of those clothes though…' she said slowly and Alex felt herself grow warm in the face.

She wasn't wearing any underwear.

'Erm…could you turn round?' asked Alex, taking the towels from Mitchie and the other girl turned round, turning a shade of crimson. Alex quickly stripped, feeling the breeze from the window tickle her buttocks and wrapped herself in the towels.

'You can turn round now,' she told Mitchie, who turned to face her.

'I'll just take your clothes and dry them,' said Mitchie, taking Alex's clothes and she put them by the fireplace.

_This is how a porn film starts,_ thought Alex, smiling to herself as Mitchie started the fire. She walked over and sat down by the fire next to Mitchie, who at first refused to look at her.

'This isn't how I wanted tonight to go,' admitted Alex.

'Oh? How did you want it to go?' asked Mitchie curiously.

'Well I was hoping to win you over with my charm, good looks and overall sex appeal but I doubt that'll work now,' Alex laughed nervously.

Mitchie smiled, but it didn't look convincing.

'I'm sorry,' Alex said again. 'I wanted to tell you everything but…things just went wrong.'

Mitchie laughed nervously. 'Yeah well…do my a favour and next time to decided to masturbate over me just make sure I look really good in your head.'

Alex smiled. 'You always look good…' she replied. 'OK. Wow. We really just said that to each other.'

They both laughed. Alex reached out to find Mitchie's hand and laced her fingers through hers.

'I do like you, Mitchie,' Alex said softly.

Mitchie's eyes looked vulnerable but only for a second before becoming more composed- hard.

'You let me in. I want to let you in,' said Alex shakily. 'I want you to know me. The real me. I just find it hard to trust people.'

'Yeah. I know the feeling,' Mitchie replied coolly.

Alex swallowed. 'Can I kiss you?'

Mitchie paused for a second and then lent in almost robotically to press her lips against Alex's, who closed her eyes. They both opened their mouths, deepening the kiss and Alex's hands found themselves in Mitchie's hair but Mitchie remained completely still. Alex noticed and pulled back.

'I'm rushing things again, aren't I?' she asked, looking away from Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head. 'It's just been a weird day…'

Alex laughed bitterly. 'My fault…' she mumbled.

'I think once your clothes are dry you should go,' said Mitchie. 'We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea.'

'What? That we might actually like each other?' asked Alex irritably.

Mitchie looked at her now. 'No. That we're together.'

'So it's OK for you to like me but not OK for people to think we're together?' asked Alex.

'We're on two different sides, Alex. I don't want people to think you're only with me to get information on us!'

Alex narrowed her eyes. 'Do you think that?'

Mitchie shrugged. 'I dunno.'

'Fine. I'll prove it to you. I'll get information on Camp Star for you,' she replied angrily. 'Will you believe me then when I tell you I like you for you and not because of your camp?'

Mitchie nodded slowly. 'I suppose.'

'Fine!' Alex grabbed her still wet clothes and threw the towel off, not even bothering to hide her naked form from Mitchie. She got dressed and grabbed her wand from the floor. 'I'll see you later then!' and stormed out.

Once Alex was out of sight, Mitchie ran to the toilet and threw up.

**So yeah. That just happened…I doubt any of you saw that coming…**


End file.
